Bleach: The Hitsugaya Secret
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: I originally wrote and published this on a separate website for school but I have decided to turn this into a one shot. Toshiro is having a normal day, when bad things happen to him, Aizen escapes, he is transformed into a dragon, he finds out he has a long lost twin sister and he is experiencing events pre-determined. How will Toshiro survive his life? M for violence.


**Author's notes: I know what you're thinking, FireWing Pegasus, don't do a story separate from the one you are working. Actually, I finished this story in May and I had writer's block so might as well post this story as a very long one shot. This story had taken me months to work on, and this story I had posted as a book you can buy on . Enjoy Bleach:The Hitsugaya Secret. ;D.**

Once upon a time, there was a ghostly land hidden in another dimension. This land was called Soul Society. This land was the place where souls go after they pass on. In the inner sanctum of this land, there was a place were special souls go to harness their abilities and get stronger, it was called the Seireitei. When they get stronger they were called soul reapers. Soul Reapers' swords, called zanpak-to, are the manifested form of the soul reapers own personality. This is where the story begins.

One day, a powerful child prodigy soul reaper, named Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, is walking by the underground prison nicknamed the Maggot's Nest, when he hears a loud commotion. He rushes in to see if one of the prisoners was escaping. When he arrives, he sees his girlfriend, Momo Hinamori.

He asks her, "Momo, why are you in a such nasty place like this?" Momo replies, "I was called here to handle some of the prisoners, lil Shiro." Toshiro replies, "Momo! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm Captain Hitsugaya, now!"

All of a sudden, the soul reapers hear the sound of a hoard of hollows.

Toshiro shouts to Momo, " Momo, can you deal with the hollows for a while? I have to take care of the prisoners." Momo replies, "Yeah".

Momo rushes out the door, while Toshiro goes over to take care of the prisoners. Then all of a sudden one of the prisoners, steps up and all the others get blown back into their cells. Toshiro recognizes the prisoner immediately.

He yells out, "Sosuke Aizen!" Sosuke says, "Why Toshiro, what a nice surprise and it's also a surprise to sense this this spiritual pressure here. I haven't felt it for 50 years." Toshiro replies, "What spiritual pressure. What are you planning Sosuke!"

Meanwhile, Momo is fighting the hollows, when she feels 2 spiritual pressures that she hasn't felt for a long time. One was of Sosuke, which she feared most of all, the other was belonging to an old friend of her's. She fears for Toshiro's safety. Then all of a sudden, a loud crash comes from the prison. Momo sees ice spike the entrance. Then after awhile she sees what looks like a dragon made of ice shoots up out of the prison cave and breathes ice shards at the hollows. Momo looks into the eyes of the great beast, and notices that the eyes of the creature are identical to Toshiro. The creature looks at her when its done killing the hollows. The creature then gets a sad look on its face.

Momo asks, "Toshiro, is that you."

The creature gives a little nod. Then out of the prison cave, a horse like figure made of fire, walks out and spreads its wings. Momo immediately realizes who it is.

Momo says to Toshiro, "Toshiro follow her, she is an old friend of mine. She is your long lost twin sister Toshiro, her name is Hashira"

Toshiro's eyes go big and he gets a shocked look on his face.

Momo says, "Go now Toshiro, before the others find you. Go Toshiro!"

Toshiro nods and flies off with Hashira.

The other soul reapers arrive a few minutes later. They ask her what happened and she told them everything except about Toshiro and Hashira. Toshiro's lazy lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, arrives. She asks Momo what happened and Momo looks into her eyes, then Rangiku gets a worried look on her face.

Meanwhile, in the outer sanctum of soul society called the Rukon District, the place where average souls spend the rest of their lives after passing over, Toshiro follows Hashira to a cave in the side of a cliff. When they go in, they come upon a tunnel. Hashira then, points her horn at a special lock. The door opens and she beckons Toshiro to follow her. When they enter, Toshiro comes upon a simple room that looks a lot like a horse stable. Hashira, then faces Toshiro and points to a corner.

Toshiro looks and sees a pile of recent pictures of him and a sign that says, "Toshiro's sweat dig".

Toshiro walks over there and lays down.

Hashira then speaks, "Finally we're safe." Toshiro says, "Wait, you can talk, wait, I can talk, safe from whom, what's going on here!" Hashira interrupts, "Can you be any more loud." Toshiro replies, "Sorry. What is going on here?" Hashira says, "You will find the answers shortly just think and we can use telepathy."

Toshiro does what she says and enters her mind. Hashira then, welcomes him into her mind.

Toshiro asks, "Where is your zanpak-to,Hashira?" Hashira replies, "I haven't seen or spoken to my zanpak-to since this transformation happened to me. Let me show you my memories."

Toshiro is then transported to Hashira's memories. He comes upon soul society. He sees a girl who looks just like him. The girl then goes and says hi to Sosuke. Sosuke then asks the girl on a date, she says yes and they kiss. Toshiro can't believe his eyes. Then he gets zoomed to the squad 10 barracks and he sees Rangiku, Sosuke and Momo standing next to the girl who is fastly writing something on a piece of paper. Then he gets zoomed to the central 46 (The highest judicial order in all of soul society) and sees the girl showing that piece of paper to the central 46.

She tells them, "I have invented a type of kido seal that fuses a soul reaper with his or her zanpak-to."

Central 46 tells her that they will not make it official until she finds a way to reverse the process. Then Toshiro gets zoomed back to the squad 10 barracks. He notices that it's late at night and that the girl is still writing on her desk.

The girl gets frustrated then exclaims, "I've got it!"

Then a figure with a cloak comes in. The girl recognizes the figure immediately as Sosuke.

Sosuke says, "You are a threat to my master plan, you must be eliminated."

Sosuke then gets a good look at the paper the girl was writing on and follows the instructions. The girl yells in pain, just then, Rangiku and Momo run in and they don't notice Sosuke. Toshiro sees the girl transform until he notices that there is something familiar about that girl.

Rangiku yells, "Halt!"and chases after the figure who she doesn't know is Sosuke.

Momo realizes what happened and carries the girl all the way to a cave in the side of a cliff in the Rukon District. The girl regains consciousness.

She asks Momo, "Where am I?"

Momo then explains everything.

Momo then says, "With what happened, only the twin brother you always speak of can help you now." The girl says, "I understand, I just want to do one thing before I wait for my brother."

The girl then yells, "BANKAI" and transforms into a unicorn with wings and is on fire.

Toshiro notices that she looks just like Hashira in that form. She then flies off and Toshiro follows and ends up at the soul reaper academy where souls go to become soul reapers. Then they hide in the woods facing the academy. Toshiro sees the girl look at someone then leave. Toshiro looks at the person she was looking at realizes that it's him, back when he was still at the academy.

Toshiro is then transported out of Hashira's memories.

Toshiro asks Hashira, "Hashira, was that girl..." Hashira interrupts, "Yes. That was me and how foolish I was to not realize that Sosuke was evil." Toshiro says, "You're not foolish Hashira, Sosuke's power is complete hypnosis, the moment you saw his SHIKAI, you fell under his power." Hashira says, "Well then it's a good thing we got transformed because that means that we are no longer under the influence of his power." Toshiro says, "What do you mean?" Hashira replies, "When we were transformed, everything was reset so it is like we never even saw his SHIKAI."

Toshiro gets a surprised look on his face, then he shows an excited look of him getting the upper hand on Sosuke.

Hashira tells him, "Anyway Toshiro, when are you going to get out of BANKAI?" Toshiro answers, "What? I'm still in BANKAI." Hashira answers back, "How else can you fly?"

All of a sudden, Hashira stands up and focuses her energy. Then transforms into what looks like a girl with the tail of a horse made of fire, horse hoofs instead of feet, flaming bird feathers almost looking woven into her back, what looks like a little simple tiara with a little jewel in the shape of a unicorn horn, little pointy ears, and hair the color of fire.

Hashira tells Toshiro, "This is what I look like when not in SHIKAI or BANKAI. Toshiro now you try." Toshiro asks her, "What do I do exactly?" Hashira answers, "Just do what you normally do when getting out of BANKAI."

Toshiro does what she says. He stands up and focuses his energy. Then transforms into what looks like a boy with a reptilian tail with a sickle on the end, in the shape of a crescent moon and is made of ice, dragon talons instead of feet, icicle bird feathers almost looking woven into his back, what looks like a little simple feather crown with simple deer antlers made of ice attached, little pointy ears, and hair the color of ice.

Toshiro remarks, "Cool." Hashira tells him, "Yeah Toshiro, say hello to your new look until we find away to return to normal." Toshiro asks, "So, um, Hashira, what will we do for food?" Hashira answers, "I solved that problem years ago Toshiro. I have a choice of three things, one is hollows, which is surprisingly not that bad, two is food that you think you zanpak-to would eat, mine would be coal in the shape of veggies and fruit, and three is food Momo and Rangiku occasionally bring when they think no one is looking. That's what I do for food."

Toshiro asks, "What do I do if I want number two?" Hashira answers, "Hm, let me see, dragon and ice, either ice carved in the shape of meat or frozen meat." Toshiro says, "Oh, normally that wouldn't seem tasty but now.."

Toshiro's stomach growls.

Toshiro finishes talking, "I'm too hungry to fight Sosuke at the moment." Hashira says, "I can hear that, let me show you where the best hollow hunting spots are and when we get back, Momo and Rangiku, might have left something for us." Toshiro replies, "Okay."

Toshiro follows Hashira to the hollow hunting grounds, meanwhile Rangiku and Momo sneak off to the cave knowing that Hashira and Toshiro would be on their way hunting.

Rangiku asks Momo, "You really think Sosuke escaped and that the legend/prophecy Hashira used to tell us is true, Momo."Momo replies, "At this point Rangiku, I'll believe anything as long as it doesn't come out of Sosuke's mouth."Rangiku tells Momo, "I heard that."

The girls then chuckle.

Momo stops and says, "Wait, do you sense that?"Rangiku answers, "Yes. I sense it too, it feels like a ton of hollows being followed by two weird spiritual pressures."Momo says, "Maybe it's Hashira and Toshiro, after all, we are coming upon Hashira's prime hollow hunting grounds." Rangiku says, "I sure hope so."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, where Momo and Rangiku were, Hashira shows Toshiro the prime hunting grounds she talked about, from a bush.

Toshiro exclaims, "Wow, that is a lot of hollows."Hashira tells Toshiro, "I thought you'd say that. Right now we are down wind of their sense of smell. In order to hunt these hollows we have to, first single one out that you think will give you the most food and nutrients, then stalk that hollow without being smelled or seen, next you have to jump on it really fast and start hitting with your weapons, such as your claws and tail, finally wound it to the point were it can't fight or run away, because it would be a waste just to have it evaporate before you eat it."Toshiro agrees, "Yeah, what a waste."

Just then a really big and tasty looking hollow walks by and Toshiro's hunger makes his mouth start to drool.

Hashira tells Toshiro, "Whoa, stop right there Toshiro, do what I told you to do and you won't get eaten." Toshiro replies, "Okay."

Hashira then shows Toshiro what to do by having him mimic her. A few minutes later, the big hollow is brought down and others have scattered.

Hashira tells Toshiro, "You did a great job bringing down that hollow, maybe there is hope for us after all." Toshiro replies, "Of course, you think I would just let Sosuke run our lives for us. No. We will win this war against Sosuke, we have to." Hashira says, "Yeah!"

Then Momo and Rangiku come out from the woods so surprisingly to Toshiro, he attacks them thinking they are hollows.

Momo says, "Whoa down boy. It's me, lil Shiro." Toshiro says, "Momo, is that you." Momo answers, "Yes Toshiro, and I see how you have changed, you're almost unrecognizable." Toshiro says, "So I've heard. Why have you not visited me since this morning to see how I've been doing." Rangiku says, "Sorry Captain, but as Hashira probably told you, we can only come when no one is looking." Toshiro asks, "So that's what you do when I'm not looking and you sneak off with Sake(Japanese Alcohol). Speaking of which, when I transformed into what you see before you, I've got a highly sensitive sense of smell and I smell 20 gallons of sake. Have you been drinking, Rangiku?" Rangiku answers, "I uh-no sir." Toshiro says, "You can't fool this nose, Rangiku."

Meanwhile in the Seireitei, all the captains of the 13 court guard squads, excluding Toshiro, go to a meeting to discuss about the situation.

Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto speaks first, "All of you know that Toshiro Hitsugaya is missing from this meeting and Sosuke is missing from his 20,000 year sentence in prison." The Captain of squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, talks, "Yes, yes, we have all heard the rumors that Sosuke done Toshiro in and ran off to the World of the living, but I have analyzed the place where it happened and I can assure you that is not what happened." The Captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, butts in and says, "So get on with it, I want to know who I can fight and who I can't!"

The Head Captain tells Captain Zaraki, "Please don't interrupt. Go on Kurotsuchi, Finish what you were going to say." Captain Kurotsuchi, "Anyway, I have discovered what happened, first I felt the spiritual pressure of Toshiro going inside, then we felt a struggle of the prisoners, next I felt Sosuke's spiritual pressure blowing the spiritual pressure of the prisoners away. Then we felt hollow spiritual pressure being fought outside, next after a while of fighting Sosuke's spiritual pressure, I felt a massive change in Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure. It was changing into something else entirely. It was most intriguing. Then one of my scientists found some lingering spiritual pressure of someone who has not been seen for 50 years. That's when the ice apparently started to spike the entrance, then all the hollows disappeared and we found weird footprints that weren't from a hollow, but from a dragon. Finally, that was when the other soul reapers arrived to find out what happened. That is what happened."

The Head Captain says, "Good detective work, Captain Kurotsuchi." Captain Kurotsuchi says, "Thank you, but there also was one soul reaper's spiritual pressure who was found. It belonged to the young lieutenant of squad 5, Momo Hinamori, and we did more detective work and found no sign of a senkaimon(spiritual gate between the world of the living or the dead)opened." The Head Captain says, "With that little bit of information we shall find out things that we might have missed in this investigation. Captain Soifon of the Stealth Force, I want you to find Momo and bring her to me so that we may get some information and bring Toshiro's lieutenant as well, most likely Momo would have told Rangiku some things as well." Captain Soifon answers, "Yes sir." The Head Captain says, "This meeting is dismissed."

All the Captains leave to do their work.

Meanwhile, in the cave that serves as a hideout for Hashira and Toshiro, Momo and Rangiku hand out the food they brought to Hashira and Toshiro.

Toshiro says while his mouth is full, "Wow...chew...I don't know if it's because of me transforming or not...chew...swallow...but this the best food ever." Hashira having more manners says, "I thought you'd say that."Toshiro asks, "Hey Hashira, you how you keep saying, I thought you'd say that, how do you do that?" Hashira answers, "Didn't I tell you this already, we're twins and it's said that some twins, can use telepathy." Toshiro says, "Wow, I didn't know that."

Meanwhile, in the woods, Captain Soifon is leading the Stealth Force, trying to track Toshiro's spiritual pressure. Captain Soifon comes to the clearing that Toshiro and Hashira went to kill hollows.

Captain Soifon tells the Stealth Force, "The target has definitely been here. By the looks of this spiritual pressure, he was fighting a ton of hollows."The lazy, big bodied, fat lieutenant of squad 2 and second in command for the Stealth Force, Marechiyo Omaeda butts in and says, nervously and stupidly, "What do think happened to him Captain, what if he got eaten, what are we going to do then..."

Captain Soifon interrupts by backfisting Marechiyo's face and saying, "You idiot, do you not realize he is of captain level in power and did I not say that there was a report of someone else in the prison with the Toshiro and Sosuke." Marechiyo gathers himself and says, "Right Captain, I was um just saying what could have happened." Captain Soifon says, "I also sense the spiritual pressure of that other person here, plus our other targets we're supposed to find have also been here. Lets keep tracking we'll find them eventually."

The Stealth Force moves toward the cave where the 4 friends are.

The Stealth Force reaches the cave in a matter of minutes. Inside the cave, Hashira, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Momo in that order feel/sense the Stealth Force's arrival. Hashira and Momo get worried.

Toshiro asks, "What's wrong?" Rangiku answers, "If they find Momo or me, the Soul Society will take us in for questioning, if they find you or Hashira, they might send you to either Squad 4 or Squad 12 or both." Toshiro says, "We have to hide." Hashira says, "There is no place to hide or run, can't you sense Captain Soifon out there." Toshiro says, "There is only one place for us to go then, to the World of the Living." Hashira says, "You're kidding right Toshiro, although in reading your mind it is the only option available for us without getting captured. Let's do it. Everyone huddle together here is the plan."

The 4 discuss the plan in silence.

Outside, Captain Soifon yells, "COME OUT, YOU ARE SURROUNDED, THERE IS NO PLACE FOR YOU TO RUN!" Rangiku says, "You don't have yell." Captain Soifon asks, "Why won't the others in that cave come out. Stealth Force move in, but don't kill them." Rangiku says, "They won't come out because they are escaping through a senkaimon."

Rangiku rushes in, past the members of the Stealth Force, and enters the cave.

Captain Soifon yells, "Marechiyo, stop them!" Marechiyo says, "Yes, Captain"

Marechiyo and the other Stealth Force members jump into the cave after Rangiku. Inside the cave, the Stealth Force members including, Captain SoiFon, see the 4 friend right in front of a senkaimon.

Rangiku yells, 'Sorry Captain Soifon, but you are too late. We are leaving now."

Hell butterflies emerge from the senkaimon to aid the friends through the world between Soul Society and the World of the living(The Precipice World).

The 4 friends escape through the senkaimon before Captain Soifon captures them. When they finally escape from The Precipice World, they enter the World of the living and it's most spiritually enriched town named Karakura town.

Toshiro says, "We have to be careful here, Hashira." Rangiku says, "Captain Hitsugaya is right, I have been here before too." Hashira asks, "Why?" Toshiro answers, "Because our spiritual pressures stick out like a sore thumb, and there is a substitute soul reaper who lives in this town." Hashira says, "So what, he might be able to help us."

Toshiro says, "I know him and his family, and trust me, you will find him really annoying." Hashira says, "If you know him describe him, tell me what he looks like and if we meet him I will know if you are telling the truth brother." Toshiro says, "In the morning, look it's already dark out, let's make camp for tonight and try to conceal our spiritual pressures while we sleep. We'll figure out everything in the morning." Momo says, "Yeah." Then she yawns and says, "Hashira, we won't get anything done till tomorrow, and I'm tired."

The 4 friends start making their shelter and get ready to go to bed.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, the substitute soul reaper(Ichigo Kurosaki)who Toshiro was talking about, finishes dispatching a hollow with the soul reaper noble girl, Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia says, "Ichigo, do you feel that spiritual pressure?" Ichigo says, "Yeah I feel it, but what's Toshiro doing here, and what's that other spiritual pressure that's with him, it's almost completely identical to his. Anyway Rukia, let's check it out tomorrow. I'm beat, let's go back to my house." Rukia says, "Okay, I just hope nothing happened in the soul society."

The next day, over at the shelter that the 4 friends made, Hashira wakes up and sees Toshiro trying to fish using his tail at the river they made their shelter next to.

She gets up and asks Toshiro, "What are you doing Toshiro?" Toshiro says, "Sorry if I woke you up but, I thought I could try and practice using my "new" tail, we need to get ready for when we confront Sosuke again, and we need breakfast." Hashira says, "Ahh, so this is why before I woke up, I was dreaming about fish, in my dream you caught a huge fish and Sosuke was with us and the fish jumped up and swallowed Sosuke whole." Toshiro says, "Okay...anyway, here is what I caught so far."

Toshiro shows Hashira a pile of fish.

Hashira says, "I see, so you are "Practicing" with your tail."

Meanwhile at the Kurosaki hospital(Ichigo's house), Rukia jumps on Ichigo's bed to wake him up.

Rukia says, "Come on, Ichigo. You said that you were going to investigate the strange spiritual pressure today. I called the soul society last night and they sounded worried." Ichigo says, "Okay, I'm up. Let me have breakfast first, besides there was something odd with Toshiro's spiritual pressure. If I have to fight I need my breakfast. Here in the World of the living, it is known as the most important meal of the day. You can't do anything without it."

Ichigo and Rukia head to breakfast.

A few minutes later, Rukia says, "Are you ready to go yet, Ichigo?"Ichigo responds, "Hold on let me get into soul reaper form, and you too Rukia."

Ichigo grabs his Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass, then his soul leaves his body and he looks just like a soul reaper with a giant zanpak-to attached to his back by a strap.

Ichigo says, "Okay, I'm ready. Lets go!"

After a while at the shelter, the 4 friends sit down to breakfast which is, a huge pile of fresh caught fish from Toshiro, and fresh picked berries from Momo.

Rangiku says, "Wow Captain, you sure know what fish to catch, this tastes amazing!" Toshiro says, "Please, it was Hashira who cooked it." Hashira says, "Yeah and with these berries Momo picked, this tastes even more amazing." Momo says, "Please, if it weren't for Toshiro finding these berries while fishing, I would never have found them." Rangiku says, "Great work!"

Meanwhile, Rukia and Ichigo close in on the shelter.

Ichigo stops and says, "Rukia, do sense Rangiku and Momo yet?" Rukia says, "I've been sensing them since last night, why? Don't tell me, you've only started sensing them." Ichigo says, "Yep, and do you smell fresh cooked fish coming from where they are." Rukia says, "Now that you mention it, yeah. They must be having breakfast right now." Ichigo says, "Then let's not sneak up on them, we don't want to scare them so much that they lose their lunch or in this case breakfast." Rukia says, "Okay."

A few minutes later, Ichigo and Rukia arrive at the shelter.

Rangiku says, "Looks like our possible allies have arrived. Hashira, Captain, hide."Toshiro and Hashira say, "We will."

Rukia and Ichigo join the group. Rukia and Ichigo nod at each other when they realize where Hashira and Toshiro are.

Ichigo asks, "What are you girls doing here instead of in Soul Society."

Rangiku answers, "Why uh, my Captain gave me some vacation hours. He said, "Rangiku, I told you a million times to stop drinking, now I'm thinking if you get some vacation time, you will be so full up on sake, that you can't possibly drink any more. Now go and take Momo with you, she never gets to go to the World of the living." So I am just following his orders." Momo says, "Yeah..uh..lil Shiro told me to go with Rangiku to the World of the living, he said that it would be a great opportunity for me to learn more about the World of the living, in case I ever get sent out on a job here." Rukia says, "Oh then why is Captain Hitsugaya with someone who has almost identical spiritual pressure, in that shelter over there."Rangiku says, "Don't be ridiculous. We came here without him." Ichigo says, "Oh okay, then what's this under the blanket."

Rukia pulls up the blanket and discovers the twins trying to hide under the blanket. Rukia and Ichigo are immediately shocked by what they look like.

Ichigo asks, "What happened to you Toshiro, and who is that girl who looks almost identical to you?!" Toshiro becomes immediately agitated and says, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Captain Hitsugaya! Anyway this is my long-lost twin sister, Hashira." Ichigo says, "You have a sister?!" Hashira says, "Nice to meet you." Rukia says, "Captain Hitsugaya, what happened to you?"

Toshiro responds, "Hashira can tell you most of it, but also we have a huge problem." Ichigo asks, "What?" Toshiro and Hashira responds together, "Sosuke!" Rangiku and Momo get a grave look on their faces and Ichigo yells, "What, I thought he was done for. Now I have to fight him again and I don't know if I could win this time." Toshiro says, "Don't worry Ichigo, we have all gotten stronger since our last encounter with him. Besides with a little training, Hashira and me might be stronger than Sosuke. Look at us, come on. We can still use SHIKAI and BANKAI in this state of being. Watch."

Hashira and Toshiro simultaneously yell, "BANKAI!"

A huge explosion happens where they stand and they transform. The smoke clears around Hashira first. Everyone sees that she looks like a unicorn with eagle wings on her back and that she is literally on fire. Then comes Toshiro, everyone notices that he looks like a giant japanese dragon with eagle wings on his back and that he is completely made of ice, but can still move.

Rukia asks, "What happened to you guys?!"

Hashira explains that Sosuke had fused them with their zanpak-to and that he destroyed the only means of finding out how to reverse the spell.

Ichigo asks, "So pretty much all we have to do is find and catch Sosuke, and make him turn you both back to what you once were, then get him back to the soul society and make a stronger jail cell."Hashira says, "Yep that's right."Ichigo says, "And how do you suppose we go about doing that."Toshiro says, "We were thinking of using Hashira as bait."Rukia asks, "Why?"Toshiro replies, "Because, before Hashira was transformed and we met, she was Sosuke's girlfriend, but then they broke up with each other after, you know the whole thing with transforming."Ichigo asks, "And how do you know this?"Toshiro says, "Hello, we're twins, she invited me into her mind and her memories."Rukia says, "Cool."Toshiro says, "Hashira even taught me how to hunt hollows for food without the need for a zanpak-to. Come on we'll show you."

Hashira and Toshiro start sniffing the air trying to pick up the scent of a hollow. All of a sudden a beeping noise comes from Rukia's cell phone/hollow locator and Toshiro and Hashira rush off in the exact direction of where the hollow is. Ichigo and the others catch up just as the twins are about to start the hunt. The twins revert out BANKAI, into SHIKAI and start to creep up on all 4 legs and crawling downwind of the hollows sense of smell. Finally they jump in the air and land on the giant hollow and start to tear him limb from limb while eating him alive.

Ichigo whispers to Rangiku, "That looks mildly disturbing."

In a few minutes, Hashira and Toshiro finish the still breathing carcass and slash the skull so that the soul of the hollow can pass on to soul society.

Rukia tells Hashira, "That was disturbing, don't tell me that you taught him to hunt like that."Hashira, "Hey, I only taught him half of it, his zanpak-to and by zanpak-to, I mean his instincts, taught him the rest. We are practicing so that we can eat Sosuke." Rukia says, "Oookay."

Toshiro says, "Ahh, that was a great meal, wasn't it, Hashira?"Hashira says, "Yes, it was. It doesn't taste as good as the ones in Soul Society, though, I guess it's because of the fewer number of spirit particles in the air, although, this place seems to have an abnormally large amount of them in the air here, wonder why."Toshiro says, "That's why Sosuke wanted to obliterate this town to create the ouken(the king's key)so that he could kill the soul king and make soul society fall, he even made an army of arrancar to do so."Hashira replies, "I didn't know that the situation was that serious. What are we going to do?"

Toshiro says, "First, let's get back to shelter."Rukia says, "No no I have a better idea."Ichigo says, "No, Rukia you are not suggesting they come to my house."Rukia says, "Actually I am, plus Ichigo, what if you were at school or somewhere else fighting hollows and a hollow appears at your home and your sisters are there unprotected, if Captain Hitsugaya and his sister were there at your house, they could protect them. Come on, don't be such a stick in the mud."Ichigo answers, "Why you, uhh, fine they could come to my house but don't they need a gigai?(fake soulless body that allows humans to see ghosts)"Rukia says, "Oh yeah, Momo and Rangiku, wait if you bring Rangiku anywhere near your house, your dad and Yuzu will think something is up and only Karin will be normal about it. I don't know about Captain Hitsugaya and his sister, though, maybe we should ask Kisuke Urahara. Let's go to the Urahara Shop."

They head to Urahara shop immediately.

Urahara greets them with a sarcastic sales person voice, "Why hello, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, Matsumoto-sama, and Hinamori-chan, can I interest you in..."Rukia interrupts, "Look Kisuke, we got a problem, take a look at Captain Hitsugaya and his long-lost twin sister, Hashira, please."Kisuke gets one good look at the twins and calls out, "Jinta, Tessai, Ururu! Come here!"

The 3 people Kisuke called rush out and take twins inside.

Kisuke asks, "We are going to study them to see what's wrong, although that girl looks like she can tell us a lot of stuff, and I'm assuming they need gigais and you 2 lieutenants need gigais, too." Rukia says, "Right as always. We'll see you tomorrow, we'll bring Karin also because one, she comes to your shop a lot and two, Ichigo is supposed to watch her tomorrow." Kisuke says, "Bye"

Ichigo and Rukia leave Rangiku and Momo with Kisuke to watch over Toshiro and Hashira, then they go home to prepare for the twins. They come home and are greeted by Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father.

Isshin tells Ichigo, "You're late for dinner, young man. You know that the punishment is a butt whooping."Ichigo complains, "Dad, how can I possibly be on time when I was busy at Kisuke's store, your old friend, you know."Isshin punches Ichigo in the face and says, "Don't start blaming other people for something that is your fault. Take responsibility, my boy."

Ichigo yells, "I am a perfectly healthy teenage boy, who is a lot older now. You can not expect me to come home early. What about my job as a substitute soul reaper. I have to get the job done or else a hollow might attack Karin and Yuzu. We can't take that chance."Isshin says, "Fine I will expand your curfew by 10 minutes. Now go to your room."Karin socks Isshin in the face and says, "Stop punishing Ichigo, because then he won't want to watch me tomorrow and I might get eaten by a hollow, you hear me. You may be 45 years old but you still have the maturity level of a pre-schooler."Isshin hugs a picture of his dead wife and cries out, "Our children hate me!"

Ichigo says, "That's enough, anyway we have to house some people from Soul Society again. Toshiro Hitsugaya and his long lost twin sister, Hashira Hitsugaya and his girlfriend, Momo Hinamori."Isshin asks, "Well where are they?"Rukia butts into the conversation and says, "Right now they are at Kisuke's, getting new gigais."Isshin says, "Okay I'll call Kisuke to get preparations for their arrival."Rukia tells Ichigo, "Ichigo, I'll call Orihime in the morning and tell her to come to Kisuke's shop. Now go to bed. We have to prepare for the morning."

Ichigo walks up the stairs to his room so that he can go to sleep and talk to his zanpak-to.

Ichigo meets up with his zanpak-to, Zangetsu, so that he get some light on the situation.

Zangetsu asks in his usual moody and deep voice, "Ichigo, what do you want to talk about?"Ichigo answers, "Can you help me with this problem, Old man Zangetsu?"Zangetsu answers, "I do not know what happened to the twin Hitsugaya's, but if you need me just call me."

Ichigo wakes up and its morning outside. Karin walks in and says, "Ichigo wake up, Dad has finished making preparations, let's go to Kisuke's and pick up Toshiro and his sister."Ichigo says, "Fine, but first we need breakfast."

A few minutes later, Ichigo and Rukia are both in soul reaper mode and Karin is ready to go. Karin yells, "Bye Dad, Yuzu, we're going to go pick up our guests. Come on Ichigo, let's hurry up, use flash step while carrying me on your back."Ichigo says, "Fine, Karin."

Ichigo, Rukia and Karin arrive in record time.

Ichigo stops and tells Karin, "Karin, something happened to Toshiro, please tell me you will not freak out."

Karin walks in and sees what happened, and remembers what Ichigo told her and says, "Hi Toshiro, is that your twin sister?"Toshiro responds, "Hey Karin, I'm sorry you have to see me like this, oh, this is my twin sister, Hashira Hitsugaya, and this is my childhood friend, Momo Hinamori."Momo and Hashira say, "Nice to meet you."at the same time. Kisuke says, "Nice to see you miss, Kurosaki-chan."Karin says, "Drop the act Kisuke, you know why I'm here."Kisuke says, "Of-of course, Kurosaki-san. Anyway here are the Hitsugaya's specially made gigais, and Kurosaki-san's special items she ordered. Oh and one more thing, Hashira told me everything and I am amazed, that with her knowledge, that she never fully figured out how to undo this kido seal."

Just then Orihime arrives and asks, "Ichigo, what did you call me for..."Just then Orihime notices Toshiro and Hashira and asks/yells, "Huh! Toshiro-chan what happened to you! Who is this! She looks almost identical to you! Let me see if my Shun Shun Rikka(Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield)can help. Soten Kisshun(Twin Sacred Return Shield)I reject!"

All of sudden, 2 petals from Orihime's hair braids fly off and form 2 fairy like beings and link together to form a healing shield around Toshiro and Hashira in hopes of healing them. Orihime is stunned when she finds out that it isn't working.

She asks, "I don't understand...I...I..."

Kisuke comes to her aid and tells her and everyone what happened to Toshiro and Hashira from what Hashira told him. Everyone, but Hashira, gets a shocked and disturbing look on their face.

Toshiro says, "Ahh so that's why yesterday night, when I tried to contact Hyourinmaru, to see if he was alright, I couldn't find him, whatsoever."Hashira says, "I told you that would happen, boys, they never listen." Ichigo asks, "And what is that supposed to mean?"Orihime says, "Anyway how am I supposed to heal them?"Hashira says, "You can't. We just have to wait until we can find out how to undo the seal."Kisuke says, "Well I'm sure you could find out how if you just tried."Hashira says, "I would need my original plans for the kido seal because I had to build off of the plans and unfortunately, when Sosuke transformed me I landed on my head so I don't remember anything about what was on those plans, and he most likely has the plans hidden somewhere or destroyed. Let's just head to the Kurosaki house for now. Bye Kisuke."

Ichigo tells Orihime, "Orihime, I need you to take Rangiku to your house, okay."Orihime says, "Okay, after all we have the same sense of taste."Ichigo says, "That sounds like a toxic combination. Bye Orihime, Rangiku."Rangiku and Orihime say at the same time, "Bye."

Ichigo and Rukia lead Momo, Hashira and Toshiro, who are all in their gigais right now, to Ichigo's house. Ichigo gets back into his body and Rukia gets back into her gigai.

Ichigo yells, "Dad, Yuzu we're home, and we brought the people we went to get."Isshin runs downstairs and says, "My little Karin has a boyfriend and more friends, she's growing up..."Karin socks him in the face and says, "You idiot, Toshiro is not my boyfriend, he is just my friend, who comes over to this side sometimes to play soccer, and apparently he is already hooked up with, this girl named, Momo Hinamori."

Toshiro and Momo look at each other and blush.

Isshin says, "Fine, let me show you to you rooms.."Toshiro says, "I think my twin and I can sleep in the same room, so you don't need three rooms, you just need two.

In a few minutes, Toshiro, Hashira and Momo have gotten their rooms set up, just in time for bed.

Toshiro says, "Today has been a hectic day hasn't it, Hashira. Goodnight."Hashira says, "See ya in the morning."

The next day, Toshiro, Hashira and Momo go downstairs to the dinner table, and to their surprise another friend of Ichigo's has come. Toshiro recognizes him immediately, as Uryu Ishida, a Quincy. Toshiro knows that quincies hate soul reapers, so he get cautious and tense.

Ichigo says, "Good morning, you three. Uryu just came over because he thought he sensed something wrong."Uryu says, "Even though soul reapers are usually my enemies, I am willing to make an exception with you twins."Toshiro asks, "What about Momo, she wasn't fused with her zanpak-to, she's just helping us."Uryu says, "I'm okay with her, you don't have to worry about me. So what's the situation, Ichigo?"

Ichigo explains everything and Uryu gets a very serious look on his face.

Uryu says, "This is more than what I was suspecting at all, Ichigo, do you think you're ready to have to face Sosuke again." Ichigo says, "Well it should be a little bit easier than last time, right, after all, one, Sosuke doesn't have the hougyoku anymore, so he can't make more arrancars, two, Sosuke doesn't have Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru by his side anymore, three, we've been training a lot since he was captured, and four, I never saw Sosuke's SHIKAI and when Toshiro and Hashira transformed their eyes reset meaning Sosuke would have no power over them..."Uryu interrupts and says, "So if you add all that together, it means that we have a better chance of beating him."Ichigo says, "Exactly, that was just what I was going to say."Isshin interrupts the conversation and says, "Let's do away with the serious talk boys, and eat some of Yuzu's pancakes."

While eating, Ichigo whispers to Uryu, "This food beats eating at Orihime's place."Uryu says, "You said it."After breakfast, Toshiro asks, "Hey Ichigo, I smell a hollow, can Hashira and me show you guys, how we kill hollows now."Ichigo says, "Let us digest our food, first."Hashira says, "You'll have to wait because it's coming here."Rukia says, "Well then get out of your gigais and stand guard outside."

Toshiro and Hashira get out of their gigais, which gets the same reaction out of Uryu as came out of Ichigo and Rukia.

They rush outside and go into SHIKAI, with an incantation, Toshiro yells, "Rain over the frosted heavens! Hyourinmaru!"then he transforms, Hashira yells, "Thunder across the scorched plains!" then she transforms without saying the name of her zanpak-to. Toshiro asks, "How did you transform without saying the name of your zanpak-to."Hashira says, "50 years of practice."

The hollow arrives and Uryu watches as the twins go into full hunting mode.

After a few minutes, Toshiro and Hashira are done with the kill, and Toshiro and Hashira both say, "We're full." Ichigo says, "That was an amazing practice for Sosuke."Uryu says, "That was disturbing."Orihime arrives with Rangiku and says, "Did we miss you fighting the hollow and protecting Ichigo's sisters." Hashira says, "Yes, but don't worry about it. There's going to be more to come."

Meanwhile, in soul society, Captain Soifon reports what happened 4 days earlier, and says, "In all, we have not been able to locate them in the World of the living, yet."The Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana say, "If I may, Head Captain, but it sounds like they were just trying to defend themselves. They must have been thinking in their heads, that if we capture them, we'll send the lieutenants of squads 10 and 5, to be interrogated, and send Toshiro Hitsugaya and that disfigured person who looked 1/3 horse, 1/3 person,and 1/3 fire, to squad 12 to be worked on. A lot of people would fear going to be worked on by Mayuri. Which means that they are simply hiding out of fear."Head Captain Yamamoto says, "Maybe next time, you should go with Captain Soifon to persuade them to come back to soul society."The Captains hear a knock on the door, and the Head Captain says, "Yes, you can come in."

The door opens and a member of the stealth force and a member of the research and development center, walks in and tell the captains that the 4 friends have been spotted at the Ichigo Kurosaki's house. The Head Captain gives everyone their orders and thinks to himself, about Hashira.

Over in the World of the living, Orihime goes into a kitchen with Rangiku, to plan recipes. Hashira asks Orihime, "Orihime, I want to know if you could make some special food for me and my brother?"Orihime asks, "Sure. What can I make for you?"Hashira tells her, "Well, because both me and my brother were fused with our zanpak-to's, we have to eat food our zanpak-to would eat. I was fused with a flying unicorn on fire, I would eat something like coal carved into the shape of what horses from the World of the living would eat. My brother was fused with a dragon made of ice, he would eat something like frozen meat or ice carved into the shape of meat."Orihime says, "Now that sounds like an interesting diet."Hashira says, "Hey, I have been living off of leftover scraps from Momo and Rangiku, I have been eating hollows alive, and I have been eating coal carved into the shape of apples and whatnot, all for 50 years. So to me its pretty much normal food."

Toshiro walks in and says, "Hey Hashira, are you done yet, I hope you aren't trying any of Orihime's food preferences."Hashira tells him, "What happened to telepathy?"Toshiro telepathically tells Hashira, "Sorry, but I want normal food, I have tried Orihime's food before and I don't want to try it again. Ohh, trying to remember the food is enough to give me a stomach ache."

Toshiro walks away looking a little bit sick.

Orihime asks, "I wonder what's wrong with Toshiro-chan?"

All of a sudden, a member of the stealth force arrives out of nowhere and grabs Toshiro and Hashira. Ichigo sees it happen and everyone goes after the stealth force member in hopes of rescuing them. Ichigo catches up and takes Toshiro and Hashira, who are unconscious from the surprise attack, and hands them to his friends so that he could get a hold of the stealth force member. Just then, Captain Soifon and Captain Unohana jump out of the bushes and Orihime, Uryu, Ichigo, Rangiku, Momo, Toshiro, Hashira, Karin, and Isshin get surrounded in a matter of seconds.

Captain Soifon asks/yells, "Why are you protecting the people who we are supposed to bring back to soul society?!"Ichigo says, "Look at them they are unconscious from the shock of being captured."

Captain Unohana butts into the conversation and says, "I can help with that."

Then Captain Unohana sees Hashira and gets a shocked look on her face.

Captain Soifon says, "Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori and that weird looking..."

Captain Unohana comes over and whispers something to Captain Soifon, then gets back to tending to Toshiro and Hashira, and Captain Soifon also gets a shocked look on her face.

She regains herself and says, "Anyway, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori and that woman over there are all under arrest for running away from the soul society and being involved in the case of Sosuke breaking out of prison and Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori and that woman are the only witnesses to the break out and Rangiku Matsumoto for aiding in the escape from soul society."Rangiku says, "It's true only because we are trying to protect each other."Rukia says, "They are just trying to survive, I mean for one, Sosuke is on the loose and two, you guys are after them. Even at this moment they are training themselves to be able to beat Sosuke..."

A flash appears in mid air taking out the entire stealth force except Captain Soifon and Captain Unohana. The flash of light stops in front of everyone.

Everyone recognizes who it is and Captain Soifon blushes and says, "Lady Yoruichi Shihoin."Captain Unohana asks, "Yoruichi, what are doing here?" Yoruichi says, "Why I'm here because Kisuke said, "I feel a spiritual pressure heading toward, Toshiro and Hashira, Yoruichi, can you go check on things, please."so I'm here to make sure nothing happens to these good people."Ichigo is about to open his mouth when Yoruichi says, "Don't say anything Ichigo when we should tend to your friends."Everyone escapes the ambush and Captain Soifon says, "I just couldn't bring myself to fight, Lady Yoruichi."Captain Unohana says, "At least we found the identity of the mystery girl and I think that the Head Captain suspected who she was already."Captain Soifon says, "We should tell the other captains."

Later at Ichigo's house, Isshin tends to Toshiro and Hashira, while everyone figures out what's going on.

Ichigo asks, "Rangiku, why didn't you tell us that you were hiding from the soul society." Rangiku answers, "Because, Captain Hitsugaya didn't want to burden you. He said that it was his way of thanking you with helping him with that Sojiro Kusaka(old friend of Toshiro from the Soul Reaper Academy, who also had Hyourinmaru, and believes that he is the rightful owner of Hyourinmaru, and is now dead because of Toshiro) incident."Ichigo says, "He probably thinks the almost exact same thing as that time. He isn't letting me help."Rangiku says, "He is also trying to cherish his sister as much as possible before he plans on fighting Sosuke, without anyone interrupting him."Isshin comes in and says, "They're going to be fine they just need some rest."Rangiku says, "Good, thank you."

The next morning, Toshiro and Hashira wake up and see Ichigo in their room.

Ichigo says, "Nice to see you guys awake."Hashira asks, "Ichigo, what happened?"Ichigo answers, "You were ambushed by the stealth force and Captain Unohana. You went unconscious from the shock, luckily Yoruichi came to the rescue and we were able to escape."Toshiro says, "Let me guess, you were told why we were in the World of the living and what the situation is in soul society."Ichigo says, "Yep and we could only find one way to help you two to hide."Toshiro asks, "And that is?"Ichigo responds, "To go to Yuzu and Karin's middle school."Toshiro gets mad and says, "No, I refuse to be treated like a little kid..."

Hashira says telepathically, "Toshiro, if Ichigo says that it's the best way for us to hide, then we have to do it. Momo will be with us remember, so its okay, the only thing we really have to worry about is not being able to sleep in."Toshiro says, "You're right Hashira, but if they treat me like a little kid, I will go ballistic." Hashira says using telepathy again, "Toshiro, listen, they are non spiritually enriched humans, they don't know anything about us. They don't know that we're as old as some of their grandparents, you have to put up with it, got that."Toshiro says, "Fine Hashira, but don't expect me to be happy."Ichigo says, "School starts tomorrow, you should talk to Yuzu and Karin about getting ready."Hashira says, "Yeah we'll do that."

After the twins and Momo get dressed, they head down to breakfast where they see Orihime making them breakfast according to what Hashira told her yesterday. Hashira sits down at the table and Orihime gives her coal carved into the shape of apples and scorched so that its nice and warm. Toshiro sits down and receives a big chunk of frozen ribs, Momo sits down and Yuzu passes her pancakes.

The three friends see the food and altogether say, "Yummy!" and they virtually dive into the food. Momo asks, "Hey, um where's Rangiku."Orihime says, "Oh she's guarding my house for me. She already ate breakfast."Hashira says, "Okay, lets eat some more but brother we have to save room for if a hollow comes."Toshiro says, "Oh yeah what if we're at school and a hollow shows up?"Ichigo says, "Rangiku will dispatch it for you then."

All of a sudden Hashira and Toshiro jump and say, "We smell a hollow, can someone bring out our breakfast so that we may eat it and the hollow together."Uryu says, "Sure, Why not?"In a few minutes, Hashira and Toshiro come back into the house and say, "Yummy that was delicious."Toshiro asks, "Hey um maybe can one of you guys start timing how fast we kill the hollows, because it's a part of our training for our battle with Sosuke?"Yoruichi says, "Sure why not."Hashira asks, "So uh who is going to fill our lunch boxes when we have lunch at that middle school we're going to."Orihime says, "I will fill your lunch boxes, Yuzu will fill Momo's lunch box."Toshiro and Hashira say together, "Okay."

The next morning, Toshiro, Momo, Hashira, Yuzu and Karin get dressed for school.

Karin tells Toshiro, Hashira and Momo, "Yuzu and I will walk you guys to school, then we're gonna help you get integrated. Okay let's go."Ichigo says, "Bye."

The 5 friends arrive at Karakura Middle School and a few minutes later and Karin introduces her friends.

Karin's friends introduce themselves to Momo and Hashira and say, "Yeah we know Toshiro, he comes by sometimes and plays soccer with us, its like having two Karins on the field playing except one is a boy and one is a girl. We have one against a ton of people."Karin says, "Can you please be quiet about that?"

The bell rings to summon all the kids to class.

Karin says, "Here you guys, its your class schedule, we made it so that you would share all your classes with me okay, bye."A few minutes later at Karin's first block class, the teacher says, "Class, quiet please. Now, we have 3 new students today, let me say their names, Toshiro Hitsugaya, his twin sister Hashira Hitsugaya, and this girl Momo Hinamori. I want you all to be very nice and welcoming to these three new students. Now you three, where would you like to sit?"They all respond, "Over by her." and point to Karin. The teacher says, "Okay."

During lunch, Karin has the 3 friends sit by her and Yuzu. Toshiro and Hashira eat their lunch in privacy so that no one would call them weird. At Karin's second block class, the teacher and the 3 friends do the same thing as at first block. The day goes on like that until they finally go home.

Rangiku asks, "How was school, Captain?"Toshiro says, "It was just like going through the soul reaper academy all over again."Rangiku says, "At least you guys are doing okay."Hashira asks, "What happened?" Rangiku says, "I battled 15 hollows, Ichigo I didn't realize that your house attracts so many hollows."Ichigo says, "I can't help it that our house is full of our spiritual pressure."

Meanwhile in soul society, Captain Soifon and Captain Unohana give their report and all of the other Captains get a shocked look on their faces.

Captain Jushiro Ukitake of squad 13 says, "That's impossible, Hashira disappeared 50 years ago and you say that she has transformed into that 1/3 person, 1/3 horse, 1/3 fire creature you saw when everyone escaped."Captain Unohana says, "Yes."

The Head Captain gets a worried look on his face and says, "50 years ago, Hashira was a smart girl with the 2nd most powerful fire type zanpak-to and a kind heart, when she disappeared, she had invented a kido seal the fuses you with your zanpak-to, the night she disappeared, we found evidence of a struggle, but spiritual pressure was too wild to figure out what happened, she must have hidden herself away after the incident waiting for her chance of revenge upon the one who did it. With the growing evidence we have gathered, the one who did it must have been Sosuke, and now that Hashira has found Toshiro, and Toshiro had also been fused with his zanpak-to, they must be training secretly, so that they may kill, and possibly because of what happened to them, eat Sosuke."

Everyone gets another shocked look on their faces.

Over in the World of the living, Uryu tries something out.

He tells Toshiro and Hashira, "This is a capsule that attracts Hollows, you can use it to hunt even more hollows than normal. Crush it and hollows will be attracted to it. Last time I did this, a Menos Grande or Gillian appeared and when it tried to fire a cero, Ichigo blocked it with his sword, then I had to help him vent out the extra spiritual pressure that was crushing him. He sent it back to Hueco Mundo, with that one hit."Hashira says, "That sounds really cool."Toshiro says, "At that point in time, I heard the reports but I never thought that it was true."Uryu says, "At first I didn't believe that the capsule I crushed could bring a Menos but then Ichigo found out that the Menos was sent by Sosuke at the time to figure out how strong he was at that point in time."Toshiro says, "Oh, okay and also most likely the hollows were also attracted to Ichigo's spiritual pressure, it is very large and tempting for a hollow."Hashira says, "Yeah let's do it but first we will need to cage all of the hollows so they don't get away."

Back in the soul society, the Head Captain puts out a rescue order to the other captains.

He says, "I have changed the order. You still have to bring them back to soul society, but it will be for their protection, not to harm them or to interrogate them or work on their bodies to find out what they are."Captain Unohana says, "I will assist in healing them."Captain Soifon says, "I will assist in bringing them here."Captain Byakuya Kuchiki(Rukia's older,adopted brother)says, "I will have my lieutenant go tell Ichigo Kurosaki, that he has no need to defend them, and have him say what the order is."Captain Kurotsuchi says, "I will also assist by creating habitats for their unique personalities and what their zanpak-to are like."

Another stealth force member comes in and says that the 4 friends have been found on an area outside of Karakura Town catching hollows and putting them in cages.

Captain Kurotsuchi says, "That must be one of their food sources since being fused with their zanpak-to, Captain Unohana, I need you to find out the other things they like to eat."

The Head Captain dismisses everyone and everyone gets back to work.

Meanwhile, in the World of the living, the friends have captured 50 hollows. Uryu says, "Okay that's the last of them."Toshiro says, "That's enough hollows to last us for a year." Hashira says, "Hold on brother, one thing that I've learned is a hollow a day keeps the pains away but 2 hollow's a day makes for a bad day, don't eat too much Toshiro or you won't feel too good."Toshiro says, "Okay, I won't overeat. How about we eat the hollows when we need the practice starting with the weakest hollows and up. Does that sound like a balanced diet, sister."Hashira says, "Yes, now let's eat our weakest hollow."

Meanwhile in the soul society, the captains brief their lieutenants about the situation. The captains tell them, that the order has changed and that even though they are to still bring Toshiro and Hashira to the soul society, it now to bring them to safety. Lieutenant Renji Abarai preps to go to the World of the living because he has the most experience. After exiting the world between the World of the living and the soul society, he heads straight to Ichigo's house.

When he gets there, he says, "Hey Ichigo."Ichigo says, "Renji, if you are here for Toshiro and Hashira, get lost."Renji says, "Hold on Ichigo, let me give you the update on what's going on. Rukia come here, I need you here so that if Ichigo doesn't understand, you could say it in a way he will understand."

At the hollow cages, the twins finish their hollow of a meal and prepare for heading back to Ichigo's house.

Hashira stops and says, "Hey, did you guys notice that spiritual pressure at Ichigo's house." Toshiro says, "Yeah, it feels like Renji finally decided to have a visit to the World of the living to have a go at us."Hashira says, "Even though he feels strong, we have to get back to Ichigo's house. Let's tread cautiously, so that we don't get discovered."Uryu says, "Fine, I was going to help you guys anyway."

Toshiro, Hashira and Uryu finish getting ready and take their leave.

At Ichigo's house, Renji finishes telling Ichigo and Rukia about the status in the soul society.

Ichigo gets and half shocked and half happy look on his face and says, "Wow, that is amazing how we don't have to hide them here, but I would still feel comfortable guarding them, because of Sosuke on the loose."Renji says, "Yeah, It could be allowed, Rukia what do you think?"Rukia says, "I don't know, my brother might disapprove, you know. My captain would be happy either way. I think it might be okay, just someone would have to ask the Head Captain."Renji says, "I'll ask my captain if it's okay, oh and the stealth force is getting ready to have them brought back to the soul society."Ichigo says, "Okay, just make it so that they don't become passed out like last time."

Just then, Hashira, Toshiro, and Uryu walk through the door and see Renji on the couch looking like a couch potato. Toshiro's dragon instincts start to take over and he tries to block Renji from getting to Hashira.

Toshiro asks Renji, "Why are you here, Renji?"Ichigo says, "Come over here, Toshiro, and Rukia will explain everything."

After a few minutes, Toshiro and Hashira celebrate that they are no longer going into custody.

Hashira exclaims, "I can't believe that I am finally going back to the Seireitei, after 50 years, I'm finally going back home. Toshiro, the only thing you would have to worry about is a party and the smell of 50 gallons of sake in your office."Toshiro says, "Just my luck, although this way, Rangiku will have to do all the backed up work she has and no sake for the rest of the time until we have until Sosuke is captured, and I finally get to catch up on all my work."Rangiku who just arrived says, "Captain, why can't you be easy on me for once."Toshiro says, "Rangiku, I've been going easy on you since this whole incident started."

After a while, everyone hears a knock on the door.

Ichigo says, "I'll get it, it might soul society."

Ichigo walks over to the door and opens it. Ichigo sees Captain Ukitake, and Captain Soifon at the door.

Captain Soifon asks/demands, "Where is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his sister?"Captain Ukitake says, "Now now, we don't want to put the wrong impression on them, although I would like to see what happened to them."Ichigo says, "They're in my living room just let me tell them that you guys are here."Toshiro yells, "Ichigo, you don't have to tell us, we are currently sensing their spiritual pressure and smelling the air and right now I smell tuberculosis and cats plus blood all in one."Ichigo tells the two captains, "He has gotten better at that since the incident."

The two captains walk in the room and Captain Ukitake is stunned at what Toshiro and Hashira look like.

Captain Ukitake asks, "Toshiro, is that really you?"Toshiro says, "Yeah, don't worry, I'm only planning on looking like this until Sosuke is captured, then I'll will threaten eating him in order to have him transform my sister and me back to what we used to look like."Hashira says, "You said it, brother. Anyway, Ukitake, we're planning to stay until we finish eating our 50 hollows, which should give us the training we need to defeat Sosuke. If you want, you could help us defeat the hollows or just watch us do it tomorrow, because we cannot leave tonight."Toshiro says, "It's dinner time anyway, and I'm assuming you would also see what we now eat."Captain Soifon says, "All right, we were going to stay the at Urahara's shop for the night, anyway."

A few minutes later, Captain Ukitake and Captain Soifon watch Toshiro and Hashira chow down while eating good food themselves. After dinner, Captain Soifon and Captain Ukitake leave for Urahara's shop. Once at Urahara's shop, Captain Soifon decides to make her report to soul society via cellphone. She reports what Toshiro and Hashira look like, what they are doing here, what they plan on doing in the future and what they eat. Yoruichi tells Captain Soifon that it's getting dark outside. Everyone goes to sleep for the night.

The next day, Captain Ukitake goes out and witnesses Toshiro and Hashira's hunting, and realizes the depth of how much killing Sosuke means to them. After killing the hollow, Hashira goes and makes a list of special details so that Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't try any prying, and Toshiro goes gets Momo and Rangiku ready for the departure.

Ichigo says, "Oh man, I hope that this doesn't turn out like last time I had to fight Sosuke."Rukia says, "Be quiet, after all, you have gotten stronger, while he has been wasting away in prison. I'm sure you'll beat him, besides if you don't defeat him, Captain Hitsugaya and his sister will eat him."Ichigo say, "Yeah, you're right, Rukia, but I can't help but wonder why Sosuke thought that they were a threat, when he was interested in me."

After a while of writing, Hashira sends a telepathic message to Toshiro.

She says, "Toshiro, I believe it's time you venture to the back of mind. I fear the time is coming for an old memory that I used to see in a dream. I think that it's some ancient prophecy or something."Toshiro says, "Okay sister."

Toshiro enters the back of Hashira's mind and instantly transported to a vault that says, "Memories of life".

Toshiro enters the vault and is confronted by what he thought was the prophecy that Hashira was talking about.

Toshiro reads the prophecy out loud, "One day, a very special pair of twins will be born. One, a boy, a child of ice in form of a dragon, and two, a girl, a child of fire in the form of a unicorn. One whole year after they are born they will die because their destiny is in the afterlife. When they die they will lose all their memories and gain the form of humans. Only through perseverance will they find the way to become normal again. Then after training, it will be their duty to slay the one whose power is complete hypnosis, and bring eternal peace to the afterlife and the natural world."

Toshiro gets a shocked look on his face and leaves Hashira's mind.

After leaving her mind, Toshiro tells Hashira everything, telepathically.

Hashira gets a shocked look on her face and says, "Wow, so it's our destiny to slay that loser. Let's not tell anyone about this until the confrontation."Toshiro says, "You said it, sister."

After a while of getting ready, Toshiro and his sister put on cloaks so that no one would see what happened to them and everyone goes through the senkaimon to the soul society. When everyone gets out of the senkaimon, they are greeted by squad 10 and head straight for the head captain's barracks.

When they finally get there, the head captain sees what happened to Toshiro and Hashira, and he gets sad for Hashira because he personally trained her to master zanpak-to since they both have the two strongest fire-type zanpak-to. Hashira tells him everything that happened and the head captain doesn't look surprised at all, seeing how Sosuke betrayed them and even made an arrancar to seal away his zanpak-to. Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Unohana arrive to study the twins. Hashira shows them her list and then she and her brother leave for the department of research and development.

After the twins leave, Ichigo stands up and asks the head captain, "Can I please be one of their bodyguards? That way if Sosuke tries to get near them, I could deal with him."The head captain says, "Your permission is granted, proceed to the department of research and development."Ichigo says, "Thank you."and then leaves.

At the DR&D, Captain Kurotsuchi shows Toshiro and Hashira to their room. On Toshiro's side of the room, it's very cold and his bed is made from rocks and soft things, On Hashira's side of the room, it's very hot and her bed is made of non-flammable things and hay and grass.

Captain Unohana says, "You two must be very hungry considering your trip, we have prepared your meals already."Hashira says, "We are hungry, but if we catch a whiff of Captain Kurotsuchi trying anything, we'll hurt him."Captain Unohana says, "Don't worry, I've got him under control."Captain Kurotsuchi says, "Hey, that's not very nice, Captain Unohana."

Ichigo arrives and everyone has something to eat.

After dinner, Toshiro asks, "So Ichigo, why are you still here?"Ichigo says, "I'm protecting you from Sosuke, because, if I recall, I was the only one to be able to critically wound him, while all of you were wounded and gasping for breath in the world of the living, and we have to make sure that what happened to you, when you charged at him, will not happen again."Toshiro says, "This time I will make sure that Momo is safe and secure and nowhere even close to the battlefield, so that she doesn't get hurt like last time."

Toshiro gets a flashback of that moment, but shrugs it off.

Hashira says, "Oh speaking of that, Toshiro, did you know that twins, like us, are said to be able to feel whatever pain the other is in, and that time when you were fighting him, all of a sudden, I felt like my whole, left wing, left arm, and left hoof had been sliced off in one swing, and I knew that you were fighting him, so I came as soon as I could, but you were already fully healed and Sosuke was already in prison, so I started watching over you making sure you were safe."Toshiro says, "Don't worry, I mean, we're all a lot stronger now than back then."Everyone says, "Right!"

That night in the twin's room, Toshiro and Hashira share a bad dream. In their dream, Toshiro and Hashira are in BANKAI. While flying, they encounter the king of hypnosis, who looks like the devil, with hypnosis spirals covering his body, and with Sosuke's face. Toshiro and Hashira try to fly away, but the king of hypnosis cleaves them both in two. Toshiro and Hashira both wake up screaming.

Toshiro and Hashira telepathically say, "Phew, it was only a dream."

Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi arrive a few minutes later.

The 2 captains ask, "What happened, we heard screaming."Hashira says, "Don't worry, it was only a bad dream."

Toshiro and Hashira both explain what the dream was about.

Ichigo, who had just arrived says, "Oh man, if only you hadn't been fused with your zanpak-to, that way you could talk to your zanpak-to about it, and see what they think. That's what I do with Zangetsu."Hashira says, "I miss those days, with my zanpak-to."Toshiro looks outside and says, "Wow, it's already morning. We better go and train." Captain Kurotsuchi says, "Why, you haven't even eaten any breakfast."Toshiro says, "We train by hunting hollows, and have breakfast by eating them while they are still alive."Captain Kurotsuchi says, "Oh and speaking of that, I moved all of the hollows you have captured here so that you may train, none of them are worthy research material for me."Hashira says, "Thanks we better go train."

When the twins finally find the hollows, they find out that Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Kuchiki had made a training Colosseum, so that the twins could make the most out of training.

Captain Kurotsuchi says, "While it was Captain Kuchiki who paid for this project, it was I who made the structure. Inside the Colosseum, it looks like a forest/jungle with a mini prairie to make it feel like you were hunting hollows out by that place that Captain Soifon found you at. It also has an auto lock down so once you are in there, the hollows can't leave the premises, and once you attack a hollow, the stadium will automatically catch all of the other hollows, so you only have to deal with one."Toshiro says, "Thanks, Captain Kurotsuchi. Hashira, let's go eat, I'm hungry."Hashira says, "You said it, brother."

After the twins finish eating a hollow, they go and relax for a while.

Ichigo says, "Wow I'm just as surprised seeing them relaxing with Sosuke on the loose as Sosuke not appearing anywhere."Captain Kurotsuchi says, "They are most likely relaxing because Sosuke hasn't made any appearance. Apparently with how they transformed, their sense of smell, hearing and ability to sense spiritual pressure have been highly intensified as a survival mechanism, after all, a dragon and a unicorn are both technically animals and have unique ways to survive. If Sosuke was around, they would suddenly become alert and start sniffing, and sensing danger."Ichigo says, "You're right and also, it is said in the World of the living, that some animals have what is called a sixth sense, one sixth sense is the ability to sense ghosts, although humans refer to it as paranormal activity. Animals can even sometimes sense when an earthquake is coming, so I guess they don't sense danger right now."

A few minutes later, Toshiro and Hashira suddenly become alert and agitated. Then everyone feels a sinister spiritual pressure that could mean one thing, Sosuke has come. Toshiro and Hashira run out of their rooms and yell, "BANKAI". They appear in sky looking very angry. Sosuke appears in the area where the twins were looking.

Sosuke says, "My my, it appears as if you detected me first, you two. Hashira, it's been awhile."Hashira says, "Don't get smug with me, Sosuke, I'm not into you anymore. You betrayed me and cursed me and for that you will die."

Sosuke says, "Toshiro, looks like you've finally been getting used to your new body, which your sister invented."Toshiro says, "We should be actually thanking you. You gave us the power to kill you and because we're like this, if you don't transform us back into soul reapers we promise you, we'll eat you."Sosuke says, "As I've said before Toshiro, do not use such strong words, it only makes you look weak."

Just before Toshiro decides to charge at Sosuke, Hashira says, "Don't let him anger you Toshiro, if he does, he will have the advantage. You should focus on getting Momo as far away from here as possible, so that you don't hurt her like last time."

Toshiro nods and flies down to Momo and carries her to someplace safe.

After Toshiro comes back, Toshiro and Hashira fly towards Sosuke as if he were a hollow.

Sosuke says, "Bakudo number 61:Six bars of light."and paralyzes the twins. Sosuke says, "I just came to see how you were doing, you two. So I will let you live but heavily injured so that you can't follow me. See you soon, you two."

All of a sudden Sosuke goes from being in front of the twins to being behind them, then blood starts spraying all over the place and twins fall out of the sky and go unconscious. When they fall to the ground, they both revert out of BANKAI, while Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi hurry over to tend to them.

Sosuke says, "I will return again soon, good bye."Sosuke then disappears. Captain Unohana says, "We have to get these two some treatment."Rangiku says, "I'll do my part, by trying to find Momo, knowing my Captain, he would hide her someplace safe, and he might feel better if she were with him."Ichigo says, "I'll go to the World of the living and get Orihime and the others, we'll need them to help."

After a few minutes, Rangiku has left for the Rukon District, the twins are on their way to the squad 4 barracks gasping for air, the stealth force is out looking for Sosuke, and Ichigo is on his way to the World of the living. After a few hours, Rangiku is back with Momo, Ichigo is back with his friends and Karin, the stealth force is back with nothing and the twins are stabilized.

Rangiku says, "I found Momo at my Captains old house where he spent his "younger days" with her and where I found him before he became a soul reaper."Ichigo says, "I brought Orihime here so that she can help them and my sister because she knows Toshiro from back when I was training to beat Sosuke and go to Hueco Mundo."Captain Soifon says, "My squad searched all over the place but could not find any trace of the traitor Sosuke."

Everyone goes to the squad 4 barracks to see how the twins are doing. When Momo and Karin see what shape Toshiro is in after the fight with Sosuke, they rush to him in a frantic.

Momo says, "Please Toshiro, wake up. I know that you're stronger than this."Karin says, "Toshiro wake up, it was you who saved me from the huge hollow so now you can't die, wake up."Then all of a sudden the head captain arrives and says, "I felt Sosuke's spiritual pressure, then the twins spiritual pressure nearly vanished. Then when I felt Sosuke's spiritual pressure disappear, I decided to make my way here to see what happened. Let me see Hashira."

The head captain makes his way toward Hashira and says, "Oh Hashira, why have you been so savage yet tame lately. Is it because of him. You loved him whether you were under his control or not. When he betrayed you, you became so full of rage you knew that you were dangerous so you left didn't you, and now that this happened, you won't be happy until his blood is dripping from your mouth, right."Hashira opens her eyes a little and says, "Right"then she passes out again.

After a few minutes, the head captain goes back to his quarters and everyone gives them some space while Orihime uses her powers to rapidly heal them.

Orihime says, "They should be fine in a while."Ichigo says, "Okay in the meantime we should all take some time and train."Karin says, "Brother, I can deal with some hollows but I still need more training."Ichigo says, "Oh I've never noticed you training."Karin says, "My weapon of choice is a soccer ball, the only one I've seen deflect a soccer ball with equal power as me, is Toshiro. That is also the time he saved me from a huge hollow. The hollow came from a giant rip in the sky and hurt all of my friends, Toshiro told me to run, but I thought I could get rid of it and save me and my friends, but the soccer ball just bounced of it's face, it went to punch me and I thought I was done for, but when the smoke cleared, I saw Toshiro in his soul reaper form blocking the attack with his sword, then he froze the hollows arm and destroyed it, but as soon as he did that the hollow mouth started glowing and when he saw it, he cleaved it in two while freezing it solid. When the hollow broke I was still in a hole, stunned by Toshiro's power. He came over to me and helped me up. I will never forget it."Ichigo says, "Wow I missed a lot when I was out training."

A few hours later, Hashira and Toshiro wake up and see Orihime tending to their wounds.

Toshiro asks, "What happened, why are we in the squad 4 treatment room, did we get Sosuke, and why am I so sore."Orihime say, "Sosuke used kido on you two and then he slashed you both all up. He fled the scene before anyone could lift a finger. Everyone brought you here, while Ichigo went and got me to help heal you. Everyone is outside, training themselves into the dirt to stop him, but you both are still way too weak to get out of bed."Hashira says, "Toshiro, don't even think about getting out of bed until you are fully healed, I will rise my spiritual pressure a little to let everyone know that we're awake."Toshiro says, "Okay, sis."

Soon Orihime finishes healing the twins, and leads them to where everyone is training.

Ichigo says, "Hey Toshiro, I see you're up."Toshiro says, "Hey Ichigo, I'm fine and what on earth is Karin doing here."Karin says, "When I heard what happened to you, I knew I had to come. I had to beat up my brother in order to have him bring me here."Hashira says, "Toshiro, it doesn't matter anyway. We will need all the help we can get to take Sosuke down for the count."Toshiro says, "Alright sis, I will allow her to stay."Ichigo says, "Toshiro just make sure she doesn't get hurt, alright."Toshiro says, "Alright."

Then everyone gets back to training. Karin works on her kicks against a model Sosuke moving at the same speed as him. Toshiro and Hashira hunt hollows like crazy. Orihime practices her Santen Kesshun, Soten Kisshun and Koten Zanshun in preparation for blocking, healing and attacking. The other soul reapers and Ichigo practice their sword fighting techniques and workout to get stronger.

After a week of training, the head captain comes and sees how strong everyone has become. He is especially amazed at Hashira and Toshiro who both seem to get stronger by the minute.

Momo finally asks, "So Hashira, have you found out any insight about that prophecy that you used to have dreams about?"Ichigo says, "What dreams? What is Momo talking about?"Toshiro looks at Hashira as if to ask, "Should we?"Hashira nods and says, "I used to have these dreams that kept bothering me back when I was a soul we were in the world of the living I was worried about those dreams so I had Toshiro look inside my memories to see what was going on."Toshiro says, "I would tell you but it might be easier to show you, maybe Captain Kurotsuchi can hook up something that could make a copy of those memories from my point of view."Captain Kurotsuchi says, "I will take that as a challenge to my brain. Come into the lab."Kurotsuchi puts a helmet that resists the cold on Toshiro's head and Toshiro thinks his memory into the machine. Kurotsuchi says, "Alright it has been done you may go and train some more."Toshiro says, "Thanks, we don't want to be around when everybody watches the footage."

After a few minutes, everyone except the twins arrive to see Toshiro's memories. Kurotsuchi plays the footage and everyone sees what Toshiro saw and heard.

After the footage is over, Ichigo says, "I can't believe that it's their destiny to defeat that menace Sosuke."The head captain says, "I believe that after that footage it is now our job to see to it that Hashira and Toshiro defeat the traitor Sosuke once and for all. I will once again help Hashira with her fire abilities."Captain Soifon says, "I will try my hardest to have them be even more stealthy and fast."Captain Unohana says, "With Orihime Inoue, we will make sure that they get proper healing after they get worn out."Momo says, "I will encourage lil Shiro to do his best because if thinks that if he doesn't get strong enough I'd get hurt, he'll train harder than ever."Captain Zaraki says, "Even though I would rather fight Sosuke, I want to have these twins to have the time of their lives fighting him and not getting beat up, so I will make sure they have a pure killing instinct and have the muscle to kill him."Ichigo says, "Alright, let's go tell them the good news."

Everyone says yes and leaves.

After and hour of searching, everyone finds the twins ripping hollows to shreds. The twins stop what they're doing and see everyone, they get a sad look on their face and get right back eating.

The head captain asks, "Hashira, why didn't you ever tell me about this? I would have understood." Hashira says, "No, you wouldn't, you see back then I didn't really know much about my dreams, I never knew that Sosuke was evil, and even if I did, you wouldn't understand, because of the fact that Sosuke hadn't revealed himself to you guys yet. You guys would have thought that it was just a bad dream, so I only told Rangiku and Momo, they were trustworthy enough to keep the secret."Ichigo says, "Anyway now that we know what's going on, we are all going to help you kill Sosuke."

Everyone tells the twins what they are going to do and Toshiro gets a smile on his face.

A month with intense training, everyone's skills are honed.

Toshiro says, "Okay, I think that most of us are ready to fight Sosuke."Hashira says, "Finally after all these years of practicing, we are finally able to kill him."Karin says, "Hey Toshiro, how are we going to find him now?"Toshiro says, "My sister and I will go into BANKAI and search all of the soul society, with our eyes, noses, ears and our ability to sense spiritual pressure. If we can't find him then he is either in the World of the living or Hueco Mundo."Ichigo says, "I sure hope that he is not in the World of the living, last time he was in the World of the living, he wanted to destroy my town to create an Ouken to kill the Soul King. Toshiro, Hashira, you two better hurry."

Toshiro and Hashira go into BANKAI and fly up in the air and begin to look around. After 5 hours they return not very happy, they tell everyone how they started at where they were attacked but could not find any trace of Sosuke.

Ichigo says, "Okay the only options we have left are go to the World of the living and fly around Karakura town or go to Hueco Mundo which for you would be an all can eat buffet. Let's go to Karakura town first."

In a few minutes, the twins and everyone from the World of the living are in Karakura town looking for Sosuke. In a few hours the twins sense Sosuke heading right for them. Everyone from Soul Society arrives just in time.

Sosuke appears and says, "My my you have all gotten stronger. I guess you are here to kill me, but only you two are strong enough for me to go all out."

He looks at the twins and Hashira tells Sosuke of how they were destined to defeat him and rid the world of his evil, and how they are going to eat him if he doesn't transform them back when they defeat him.

Sosuke says, "My my if what you say is true then you will never fulfill your destiny. I might as well capture you two and put you in a cage where no one would ever find you."

Toshiro says, "You will not capture us!"

Toshiro and Hashira go into BANKAI and fly at Sosuke. To Sosuke's surprise, in the blink of an eye, the twins have him pinned down. Suddenly Sosuke grins and knocks the twins out cold and puts them in a kido seal that passes for a cage, keeping them knocked out. The soul reapers attack Sosuke while the head captain goes toward the twins. All of a sudden, it looks as if the sky is raining blood as the soul reapers fall out of the sky, unconscious and gasping for breath. Then Sosuke gets to the twins before the head captain makes it and takes his leave.

The head captain yells, "Hashira!"

A few hours later in Hueco Mundo, Toshiro wakes up and sees his sister unconscious. Toshiro rushes to her side and tries to wake her up. Toshiro wakes her up telepathically.

Hashira wakes up and says, "Toshiro where are we?"The twins look around and see that it looks like a desert at night time and they conclude that they must be in Hueco Mundo. They start smelling the air and smell the scent of hollows and Sosuke.

Sosuke comes into the room and says, "Ah I see that the both of you are awake."Toshiro says, "Sosuke let us out so we can eat you."Sosuke says, "Now now, you would think that there is no point in asking a question like that. I am keeping you here until you decide to follow my command and even then I will keep a close eye on you. Now, I have revived all of the arrancars that got killed so now they will train you like training "wild animals", now I have some thinking to do so carry on snarling at me."Hashira says, "Get back here Sosuke! We never settled our issues from when we were together."

In the World of the living, everyone discusses what to do next.

Ichigo says, "Oh how could we just let Sosuke take them, what horrible things do you think he'll do to them."The head captain says, "We have to go rescue them. With the amount of power they possess, if it falls into the wrong hands, that kind of power could destroy us all."Captain Ukitake says, "But Sensei, you are the most powerful soul reaper of all."The head captain says, "Yes, but do not forget, Toshiro has the power of the strongest Ice-snow type zanpak-to, and Hashira has the power of the second strongest fire type zanpak-to. Put those two equal in strength powers together and we could have a catastrophe on our hands."

Everyone gasps for breath in shock, but then Kisuke and Yoruichi appear and Kisuke says, "I saw what happened and I agree with the head captain and I can help by opening a garganta. I will send in Yoruichi, naturally."The head captain says, "I will send in those who I think are most ready to go. Kisuke Urahara, how much time do you need to open it up."

In Hueco Mundo, Toshiro wakes up and is surprised when he sees Tier Halibel(the 3rd strongest espada of Sosuke's army and the arrancar he fought last time Sosuke was on the loose).

Toshiro says, "How are you still alive, Halibel?"Halibel says, "As you've probably heard from Lord Aizen, all of the arrancars who had died have been revived and back to full strength."Toshiro says, "But we all saw Sosuke turn on you and say that he has no need for you to sacrifice yourself."Halibel says, "Apparently Lord Aizen wants all arrancars alive and ready for the next time we attack."Hashira wakes up and asks, "Hey Toshiro, why are you talking to a woman that looks like a giant fish?" Halibel says, "I am espada number 3, Tier Halibel."Hashira says, "Oh my, it looks like Sosuke is being generous enough to at least give us something to eat."

Halibel says, "Don't bother trying to get to me, Lord Aizen has you in a special barrier until he believes that you will do what he says without attacking him."Hashira says, "Then what are we supposed to eat?"Halibel says, "Lord Aizen has all of the espada on a schedule to take care of you. Coyote Starrk is first to take care of you."Starrk arrives yawning and says, "Anyway Lord Aizen told me that I have to do this list of thing with you guys so first I have to feed you guys. So what do you like to eat other than me?"Hashira explains to him all of the foods that they can eat. Starrk says, "Well number 2 on the list is to take you on a walk so how about I take you to some areas that have some really weak hollows that Lord Aizen has no interest in."

In the World of the living, in Urahara's shop, Kisuke opens the garganta and Captain Unohana, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kurotsuchi, and the others who have gone to Hueco Mundo before jump through to rescue the twins.

Ichigo says, "Let's go!"Captain Zaraki say, "I hope that Sosuke found a way to bring those who died back to life so I could fight them again."Captain Kuchiki says, "This time I will make sure that no one tries to pull any stunts like last time."Captain Kurotsuchi says, "If Sosuke did bring his arrancars back to life then I hope that arrancar scientist learned his lesson on how scientists don't believe in perfection."Kisuke says, "Be safe Yoruichi-san."

In Hueco Mundo, Starrk has the twins on a walk so they can hunt and get exercise.

Starrk says, "Well this is the place, you can hunt to your hearts content."Hashira says, "You know that we can only eat one hollow a day or else we get stomach problems, and we can't hunt by smell because this whole place smells like hollows, right."Starrk says, "Well you can eat the one that looks most delicious, like the one that looks like a pig over there."

The twins run toward the hollow and tear it apart. Starrk says, "I'm glad we aren't fighting yet because you two would tear me to pieces."

They all head back to Los Noches(Sosuke's castle)

At Los Noches,Starrk says, "Okay 3rd on the list is get you something to drink, unfortunately there is no water in Hueco Mundo."Hashira says, "Don't worry, Toshiro and I can make our water, watch this."

Toshiro freezes the inside of a bowl and Hashira melts the ice and makes water.

Starrk stands by and says, "Cool." as the twins get something to drink. Starrk says, "Okay finally number 4 on the list is have you guys go to bed."Hashira says, "Okay, we're tired anyway."Starrk says, "Also and these are Lord Aizen's words, "Make sure that they get to bed. I need them well rested for when they wake, and they need as much sleep as possible because even though they look like ferocious creatures, they are still kids, and kids need their sleep or else they stop growing."Yep those are Lord Aizen's words."Toshiro says, "I'll eat his heart for that comment."Starrk says, "Anyway go to sleep because I am."

A few minutes later, Ichigo and the others arrive in Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo says, "Alright, in order to get to Los Noches from here, we have to find a friend of mine."Renji says, "Friend, oh wait, you mean that cute little child arrancar that kept starring at Rukia while holding on to you, probably thinking that Rukia was gonna take you away from her."Ichigo says, "Yep, let's go find Nel."

Ichigo tells the other soul reapers about Nel, and then they see Nel playing her game of eternal tag.

Ichigo says, "Hey Nel!"Nel sees him and says, "Yay, Itsygo is here!"Byakuya says, "Hm..very good choice of words."Ichigo says, "Hey Nel, we need Bawabawa again to head to Los Noches. Sosuke stole some friends of ours again and we're here to rescue them."Nel says, "Okay Itsygo. Pesche, Dondochakka, we need Bawabawa!"

In Los Noches, the twins wake up and see Barragan, the king of Hueco Mundo.

Hashira says, "Hey Toshiro, who's the skeleton with a crown?"Barragan says, "My name is Barragan Luisenbarn, and I am the king of Hueco Mundo."Toshiro says, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, and if not go into my mind please."

Hashira looks in Toshiro's mind and sees, King Barragan strapping the twins to a chariot while in BANKAI, then hitting them with a whip so that they pull him in the direction he wants to go. 20 minutes later, the twins are doing just that. A half hour later the twins are back at Los Noches with a pain in their sides.

King Barragan says, "Now you must go to sleep because, Lord Aizen is calling a meeting."

10 minutes later a Sosuke's meeting, all of the espada have gathered.

Sosuke says, "Once again our enemies have infiltrated Hueco Mundo. Once again I am ordering for you to let them come to you. So how are the captives doing, I found it quite harsh, how you treated them, Barragan. When they wake up I will have Halibel take care of them."Halibel says, "Yes sir."Sosuke says, "This meeting is adjourned."Grimmjow says, "When I'm in charge of them, we'll go hunting together."

Meanwhile, on their way to Los Noches, Captain Kurotsuchi says, "Hold on, I'm looking at these weird tracks in the ground and they look like horseshoe tracks with bits of burnt sand, dragon tracks with bits of frozen sand and if I'm not mistaken, wheel tracks from a chariot."Ichigo says, 'I hope they aren't being tortured."Renji says, "Maybe if we follow those tracks it will lead us to them."Ichigo says, "Let's hurry."

When the twins awaken they see Halibel waiting for them to awaken.

Halibel says, "So, you've awaken, Lord Aizen has decided that it is too dangerous to take you for a walk outside of Los Noches so he set up an area here for us to give you a walk. Lord Aizen thinks that maybe our enemies might be tracking you."

Halibel takes the twins out to the open plains inside of Los Noches. The twins find a tasty looking hollow a attack. Just as the twins finish eating the hollow, Sosuke arrives to see how the twins are doing.

Hashira says, "What are you doing here Sosuke?"Sosuke says, "Why, I am here to see how you two are doing. I see Halibel is treating you nicely."Halibel says, "I am merely trying to make you proud Lord Aizen."

Sosuke leaves and the twins get back to their room to go to sleep.

Outside of Los Noches, Ichigo says, "Alright we're here, Kenpachi can you break down the door?" Captain Zaraki says, "This will be a piece of cake."

Kenpachi does a slash of his sword and a huge chunk of the wall falls down.

Ichigo says, "Alright if I recall, there is a maze of passageways down this hall so we need Captain Unohana to lead the way and steer us clear of any tunnels that have arrancars at the end of them, and Nel, this time if you want a piggy back ride, I will give you to Captain Unohana."Ichigo whispers to Captain Unohana, "Please help me, she is the reason why I'm never having kids."

Inside their room, the twins wake up and see Ulquiorra Cifer sitting patiently for them to wake up.

Hashira yawns and telepathically asks, "Who's the batman? He looks like the bounts from Romania." Ulquiorra says, "I am Ulquiorra Cifer, the fourth espada. The one could kill Ichigo but he was saved by his inner hollow which is the same hollow who ended my life."Toshiro says, "No wonder I had a hard time trying to beat Halibel, no one could beat Ichigo and if you could beat him and I was fighting her who was number 3, a higher rank than you."

Ulquiorra says, "Lord Aizen has entrusted you to me so let's go for a walk."Hashira says, "Wow, I know that hollows don't have hearts but I didn't know they had such a range of personalities."Ulquiorra says, "That is because all of the espada have a unique reason for being in the form of aspects of death:10=wrath, 9=greed, 8=insanity, 7=intoxication, 6=destruction, 5=despair, 4 which is me=emptiness, 3=sacrifice, 2=ageing, and 1=solitude."

The twins take a walk through Los Noches before returning to their room.

In Los Noches Captain Unohana says, "I sense a strong arrancar coming."Captain Kurotsuchi says, "I recognize this spiritual pressure, it's that arrancar scientist who is also the number eight espada, Szayel Aporro Granz."Szayel Aporro Granz comes out of the dark hallway and says, "So Lord Aizen was right, intruders have come back here to kill us and this time I will not secome to you drugs and get killed."Captain Kurotsuchi says, "Everyone leave us here, I need to have a chat with him on who is a true scientist."Ichigo says, "Alright Captain Unohana lead us away from here."Captain Unohana says, "Okay."

In their rooms the twins wake up and see the 5th espada, Nnoitra Gilga waiting for them to wake up impatiently.

Hashira says, "Who is that weird looking guy with 6 arms?"Nnoitra says, "I am the fifth strongest espada of Lord Aizen's army and the only espada who nearly killed the captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki. My name is Nnoitra Gilga."Toshiro says, "You nearly killed one of the strongest soul reaper captains, I mean there is a name given to the soul reaper who is strong enough to become a captain without even having BANKAI or SHIKAI. He even became a captain by killing the last captain of squad 11."Nnoitra says, "As our enemies get closer it keeps on getting more dangerous to give you exercise so from now on the espada after the current one will watch everything so that if enemies come, the stronger espada will fight while the weaker one will take care of you."

Grimmjow walks into the room and says, "When I become your caretaker we will fight each other like the predators we are, my name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."Hashira says, "Wow look like a big cat but in girl terms, an adorable kitty cat."Grimmjow blushes says, "What! I'm not adorable, I a tough guy who has fought Ichigo and was just as strong as him, but that girl, I think there is a connection between them. I think every time that girl screams for him not to die, he looks at her for a moment then his power skyrockets and he gains the upper hand on me but then shows mercy on me and lets me live."Toshiro says, "Wait, I remember that spiritual pressure, you're that arrancar that is always disappearing before Ichigo's spiritual pressure rises and it feels like he's fighting someone."Nnoitra says, "Let's just go already."

A few minutes later Captain Unohana says, "I sense someone strong coming."Rukia says, "I think I know who it is, that arrancar who devoured the hollow that devoured sir Kaien Shiba, the 9th arrancar, Aaroniero Arruruerie."Byakuya says, "He is the one who nearly killed you but you managed to defeat him."Rukia says, "His weakness is that he can only use his powers in the dark. His upper hand on me is disguising himself as sir Kaien to make me lower my guard."Byakuya says, "I will stay with you to make sure that you don't die, and to decrease the number of places he can use his powers."Aaroniero walks in and says, "Hey Rukia, I see you're doing well."Rukia says, "Shut up, I know you're not sir Kaien, when you finally die for good sir Kaien's soul will finally be free." Aaroniero says, "Like you will be able to defeat me this time."Rukia says, "Leave us here Ichigo, we'll defeat him this time."Ichigo says, "Okay, Rukia, just don't die."

In the Los Noches desert, the twins and Nnoitra and Grimmjow do their exercise by fighting.

Grimmjow says, "I can't wait until it is my turn to take care of you guys...Wait a minute I'm starting to sense the intruder's spiritual pressure."

All of a sudden a huge explosion appears by the nearest building, when the smoke clears Ichigo and his friends appear.

Hashira says, "Yay, you came to save us."Toshiro says, "Hashira of course they're gonna save us, Ichigo would not let Sosuke take us and then do nothing."Nnoitra says, "You guys...Neliel I see you're back here again and in child form, Grimmjow you take care of the prisoners, I'll deal with these guys."Grimmjow says, "No, Ichigo owes me a rematch."Ichigo says, "I see you're here Grimmjow. Captain Unohana I have to tell you something."

Ichigo tells Captain Unohana about Nel's secret that Nel doesn't even know about. Captain Unohana says, "Alright, I'll have her fixed in a second."

Captain Unohana begins healing Nel and she almost instantly transforms to her adult form, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, the former number 3 espada. Neliel gets up and attacks Nnoitra, while Ichigo confronts Grimmjow.

Just then the 7th espada, Zommari Rureaux appears and says, "Since I now have a job given to me, I must now take the prisoners to safety."Zommari is about to take the twins when he says, "Oh Aaroniero died again. Pitiful."

Just then, Byakuya and Rukia appear and Byakuya says, "So you have been revived and this time I will not let you control my legs, arms or Rukia."In a flash Ulquiorra arrives and says, "Lord Aizen has requested that I take the twins to him."

Ulquiorra takes the twins and the fighting begins.

In Sosuke's main tower, Ulquiorra brings the twins to Sosuke and says, "Lord Aizen I have brought the prisoners to you before they could be rescued by the invaders."Sosuke says, "Thank you Ulquiorra, now in order to protect the prisoners, I will take care of the twins myself. If they are with me, it will be guaranteed that they will not be taken or run away. Ulquiorra, bring them to me so that I may see if they have gotten used to my spiritual pressure and me."Ulquiorra says, "Yes sir."

Ulquiorra brings the twins, who both have an ice and fire proof harness on, up to Sosuke. The twins look at him like they're gonna eat him and bite his hand as he tries to pet them.

Sosuke says, "Well, I expected as much from them, and it is amazing about how much bite force, I gave them. Don't worry, even though they have a strong bite force, it did not hurt me."

Hashira gets up and says, "Sosuke, don't you think the time is near for the prophecy to come true. I have been looking at the prophecy in my head and found out the time for our battle, a Solar Eclipse that lasts for one hour, that appears only every 1,000 years. The time is drawing near in the world of the living."Sosuke says, "Oh then here is my plan for that day. Go to the world of the living at that place where you will show us. I will bring all of the arrancars that are still alive, they will fight the soul reapers, while we battle. Does that seem okay "Sweetie pie"."Hashira instantly gets mad and says, "I told you that night when we broke up to never call me that again, you jerk."Sosuke says, "Sorry, it has been years since that conversation, I must have forgotten."Ulquiorra says, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

In the Los Noches desert, Kenpachi is fighting Nnoitra because Nel overdid it with adult form and is now a kid again, Byakuya is already done killing Zommari, Mayuri is done with Szayel Aporro and returned to the group, and Ichigo has his hollow mask on so that he can fight Grimmjow, while Captain Unohana is healing the injured.

Captain Unohana says, "Yoruichi, you have not done anything since we arrived here."Yoruichi says, "I am just waiting for the right time to strike. I will rescue the twins once I find the right opportunity. Sosuke has the twins with him right now so it would be dangerous to them and us to rescue them right now."

In the tower, the twins wake up from sleeping and see that Sosuke had revived his former subordinates, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen, who died in the last big fight with everyone.

Hashira takes one good look at Gin, looks away and says, "Gin, I heard you died because you fought Sosuke, so I am surprised that you still wish to follow his command, and Gin, I remember hearing that Rangiku has a crush on you, and since I know you, I know that instead of being with Sosuke to get revenge, you should instead go to Rangiku, say that you're sorry and stay with her. Kaname, I heard that you saw the light and was gonna leave Sosuke, but the injuries made you explode so why are you still with him?"

Gin says, "My my, kids these days, always getting right to the the point, I guess I will do it. I am still listening to Lord Aizen because, if I were to go back to the soul society, I would no longer be with you guys because I betrayed the soul society. If I did I would go to jail. Kaname feels the same." Kaname says, "That is the truth, only my former squad, Shuhei and Sajin would accept me." Toshiro says, "Yes you would, but still if everyone sees you fight Sosuke, then if you survive, you would be accepted back into the soul society."Hashira says, "Oh even though this is totally off topic, but I just remembered a question I've been meaning to ask you Gin, how do see where you're going with your eyes like that?"

Gin laughs and he and Kaname take the twins to a training center while explaining that Sosuke wants them at the peak of power in order to have the fight a little exciting for him.

In the desert, Ichigo is finished fighting Grimmjow but is sparing him, while Kenpachi is finished with Nnoitra.

Ichigo says, "Alright 5 espadas down, 5 to go."

The ground starts thumping as Yammy heads toward the group with Ulquiorra.

Ichigo says, "Ulquiorra, why do you still fight, you died after nearly killing me,why it's no use fighting."Ulquiorra says, "Lord Aizen has requested it so I will carry it out."Ichigo says, "Hey Byakuya, Ulquiorra reminds me a lot of you. The only time you show any expression or anger is when you're fighting and you have to use full power."Rukia says, "Ichigo, this guy Yammy is probably even more powerful than the other espada, he is the number 0 espada, Yammy Llargo. The only two people who I could see defeat this guy is my brother and Captain Zaraki. Only they did it while fighting each other."Ichigo says, "Byakuya, Kenpachi can you take care of these guys?"

In the twins room, the twins have gotten back from their training and they stop, smell the air.

Toshiro says, "Wait, I smell Ichigo heading in this direction."Gin says, "Wow, I just now starting to feel his spiritual pressure. They sure have gotten more powerful since we last saw them."Kaname says, "Hashira, how do you and your brother have such great abilities?"Hashira says, "Since that jerk did this to us, our senses have been sharpened to a point that would take you 3 million years to develop." Toshiro says, "Nice choice of words sis."

From outside the twin's room, a huge explosion happens where the twins are staring at.

Ichigo walks through the hole in the wall and says, "Toshiro, Hashira, I've come to rescue you..."Then Ichigo notices Gin and Kaname and says, "So you both were revived with the arrancar. I suppose that you guys won't just let me take them and leave."Gin says, "Don't worry, we were gonna give them back by tomorrow, Captain Aizen knows the day and time in which the prophecy will come true, he just doesn't know the place. Today, he was gonna take the twins to the world of the living to find out where the prophecy will come true. In fact it is time to go to the world of the living right now, once we are in the world of the living, we will leave them there for you to rescue."Kaname says, "That is the truth."

Gin, Kaname and the twins disappear and then in the sky a huge garganta, Sosuke, Gin, Kaname and the twins appear and Sosuke explains everything to everybody and then leaves Hueco Mundo in the garganta.

Down in the desert, Ulquiorra leaves the fight and heads back to the tower so that he will keep watch on Los Noches, while Yammy dies from fighting the soul reapers.

Mayuri says, "Well since that is over and done with, I will open up a garganta and then we can go back to the world of the living."

Mayuri opens up the garganta and everyone goes through to the world of the living. In the world of the living, everyone welcomes those who were in Hueco Mundo. Everyone gets a surprised look on their face when they see Sosuke standing in the middle of Karakura town with the twins.

Sosuke says, "We have discovered where the battle will take place. Apparently 50 years ago, this town was built upon the place where the battle would take place. Now I am upset with myself that I wanted to destroy this place before the battle happened. I will now leave the twins here so that they can get ready for the battle upon the solar eclipse."

Sosuke disappears and Captain Unohana takes the twins back to the soul society.

In the soul society, the twins explain everything so that everyone is filled in.

Ichigo says, "So once again my home is in danger because of you guys fighting."Hashira says, "I have an idea that make sure that our captain level spiritual pressure does not affect Karakura town. We just have to evacuate all of the dead souls to soul society and all the living souls to a different area. Then after the battle, we will rebuild everything that was damaged then return all the souls back to Karakura town."Ichigo says, "That might work, because we can't just move Karakura town like last time, you need the location for the prophecy to come true."Toshiro says, "Great idea sister."

A few weeks of training later, a garganta appears over Karakura town. Sosuke, Gin, Kaname and all of the surviving arrancars come out of the garganta to wait for everyone to start the battle. As soon as they come out of the garganta, the soul reapers and the twins stealthily approach Sosuke without being seen. Then everyone including the head captain confront Sosuke. Everyone stands there almost if they were having a staring contest. Hashira explains how the prophecy is supposed to go down. Then everyone looks up as the moon slowly encases the sun. Then when the moon has the sun fully encased, all of the soul reapers confront an arrancar or one of Sosuke's men. Rangiku and Izuru Kira confront Gin. Captain Sajin Komamura and Lieutenant Shuuhei Hisagi confront Kaname. Then all of the Vizard(soul reapers the Sosuke gave hollow powers to) appear and help confront the arrancar along with the rest of the soul reapers. Hashira and Toshiro begin their battle with Sosuke.

The twins yell BANKAI and get into the fight with all of their energy. Hashira uses her speed, while Toshiro distracts Sosuke, and she takes Sosuke's zanpak-to, Kyoka Suigetsu and tosses it to Kisuke Urahara who just arrived. Kisuke takes it and turns off it's abilities so that everyone who was hypnotized by Sosuke will no longer be hypnotized and Sosuke will no longer be able to hypnotize anyone else. Kisuke throws Kyoka Suigetsu at Sosuke so that the prophecy will come true. Sosuke catches his zanpakuto and gets an "I am not very pleased" look on his face, then he resumes the fight.

Sosuke goes to slash the twins and misses. Hashira goes to kick him with her hooves while Toshiro goes to stab Sosuke with his tail and they miss. Meanwhile during the fight, Rangiku and Izuru are losing their fight with Gin.

When Rangiku and Izuru are both on the ground, when Gin goes over to Rangiku and says, "I'm sorry, the reason I am doing this to you is so that I can protect you, when we were kids I saw you passed out on the ground injured, so I wanted revenge, then later I saw the soul reapers who did that to you with Captain Aizen. So I vowed to avenge you. I became a soul reaper and killed those men and then I joined him so that I can figure out a way to beat him. Unfortunately he figured it out and anticipated my betrayal and then when I went to steal the hougyoku from him he slashed me and that is when you found me and started crying. I did it all for you because I love you. Again I am sorry."

Over at the fight between Captain Komamura and Shuhei versus Kaname, Kaname says, "I am sorry for fighting you again. The reason why I joined Captain Aizen is because he is evil and must be destroyed, since I am not susceptible to his powers because I am blind, I knew only I can last in a fight with him, I was going to kill him but he is very perceptive."Captain Komamura says, "Kaname, if you want to kill him then join us. You always say that you follow the path of justice, which is also the path with the least blood, well Sosuke has no justice, his path is filled with blood, join us and you will see no blood."Shuhei says, "Come back to us Captain, if not I will bring you back to your senses and the soul society."Kaname says, "If you defeat me in battle, then I will join you."

At the twin's and Sosuke's fight, the twins are starting to lose and the solar eclipse is halfway over.

Sosuke says, "Face it, you can not beat me. The prophecy will not come true, and after this fight is over, I will gather the 100,000 thousand souls upon this place and this time succeed in creating the ouken so that I will kill the king of souls."Toshiro slashes his tail at Sosuke and says, "Sosuke you talk too much, just lay down and die already."Hashira kicks Sosuke's stomach and says, "My brother is right, that is what I've always found annoying about you."Toshiro says, "Thanks Hashira, now let's kill this guy already so that we may eat his evil and have the prophecy come true so that we may hopefully go back to normal."Hashira says, "You said it brother."

Toshiro lunges his face at Sosuke and bites his arm. He pulls hard on the arm and pulls it off completely. He then throws the arm in the air and devours it.

Hashira says, "The tables have turned Sosuke, turn us back now and we won't devour your other arm and your legs."

Hashira rushes at Sosuke and impales his stomach with her horn.

A few minutes later all of the battles have finished except for the main battle. Everyone surrounds the epic fight between good and evil making sure no one backs down from the fight. Sosuke rushes at Hashira and cuts her open. Toshiro stops suddenly in his tracks almost like he was the one being cut, while Hashira looks at her wound the points her horn at it and it suddenly heals.

Toshiro says, "Hashira, I didn't know you could heal yourself."Hashira says, "Unicorn horns have been sought after for hundreds of years for their medicinal purposes, it is said that if you dip a unicorn horn into poisoned water, the water will be purified enough for a drink."Sosuke says, "That would come in handy for another opponent, but for me, you are just prolonging your suffering."

Sosuke slashes at the twins and miss because of their impeccable agility. As the solar eclipse has only 15 minutes left, the twins see that they have to make their move so they rise their spiritual pressures up to the limit. Sosuke sees that their combined spiritual pressure far exceeds his own, and decides it's time to actually step up his game.

Sosuke says, "So you wanted to know how to transform back, all you have to do is kill me in the exact middle of the town then ingest all of me, if you are off by even a millimeter, you will not be transformed back, luckily for me I am too powerful for you face me and win."

Hashira looks at the eclipse and realizes that with only a few minutes left they have to kill Sosuke now. She looks at Toshiro and sends a mental message of the perfect plan of attack.

With only 5 minutes left, the twins lunge at Sosuke, Hashira distracts Sosuke, while Toshiro uses his tail to pin Sosuke down in the middle of Karakura town, the crescent moon shaped sickle on his tail pinning Sosuke's throat to a point where if Sosuke tries to get up he will be decapitated. Hashira gets behind Toshiro and stabs Sosuke's heart to kill him. Toshiro and Hashira then divide up Sosuke between them and devour him. The soul reapers come down to the ground and see nothing but Sosuke's blood stained clothes and the twins with Sosuke's blood dripping from their mouths.

The twins revert out of BANKAI, and Toshiro says, "I know you guys are not happy with us for ingesting him, but hey at least this way we will never have to worry about him again."Hashira says, "Okay so I guess we just have to sit back and when the solar eclipse is over my brother and I will transform back to our former selves. And you what the best part is, we get to see our zanpak-to's again."

5 minutes later as the sun appears from behind the moon, a strange glow happens upon the twins, the light so bright you can't see what's happening. Hashira appears first and completely looks different. She looks like an average soul reaper with her black kimono and her orange sash that she uses to hold her zanpak-to on her back. Her zanpak-to with yellow cloth on the hilt and the shape of a fire flower for the sword guard. Toshiro comes out next with the same look he had the day the tragedy happened. He has the same black kimono but with a white haori jacket on to show he is of captain status and a green sash he uses to hold up Hyourinmaru.

Everyone looks them in happiness but notice strange tattoos on their arms and legs.

Hashira looks at her tattoos and says, "These must be from the transformation after all apparently the prophecy states that we were born an ice dragon and flame unicorn. Transforming back must at least show a little bit of what we were. I'm just glad I get to see my zanpak=to again, I think it is finally time to say the name of my zanpak-to again, Hinoeuma."Toshiro says, "Cool zanpak-to name. Let's go home." Everyone says, "Yeah!" and heads back to the soul society.

A few weeks later, everything is getting back to normal in soul society. Hashira takes back her position of 3rd seat officer in squad ten and Toshiro is once again trying to get Rangiku to get work done and stop drinking.

In the squad 1 barracks, the head captain looks over the Seireitei in enlightenment of everything that has happened and says, "Ah, it was only 75 years ago that I took Hashira under my wing and trained her in the art of fire type zanpak-to, and now look at her."

In the squad ten barracks Rangiku is hanging out with the twins and Momo enjoying themselves when she says, "So Captain, since this is all over with Sosuke, can we go and relax, I know this great little hot spring nearby." Hashira says, "Rangiku, you know me, and you know I will always jump at the chance for a bath at a hot spring."Momo says, "I'll go with you guys, too."Toshiro says, "You can go alone."Rangiku says, "Captain, don't be such a stick in the mud."

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's notes: Aizen is a deceitful and sick bastard. This was a story I kinda based on a dream I had. One night I have a dream about this story and I am Hashira in my dream. The next day at school, I find out it is NaNoWriMo, write a novel in a month, the project actually lasted till the end of May, this year and this story was based on that dream, even though I had major writer's block because of no more dreams. Look up this story online and go to and you can buy this story in story format. I also did research and Hinoeuma is japanese for fire horse, so I had to do that for Hashira. Please review while I go and vent my anger of the writer's block, no dreams, and the fact he is a bastard, out on Aizen. -suddenly and temporarily gains shadow magic and powers of a soul reaper, grabs flaming pitch fork and zanpak-to and flame sais, rallies a mob of angry readers and chases Aizen, Gin and Kaname but mostly Aizen who is actually screaming for his life while I laugh like Akefia, Marik, and Bakura combined- -Please Review Hahahahaha! Die you bastard!- -stabs Aizen with pointy end of pitch fork-**


End file.
